Restless Gossamers
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Eleanor n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça, comme si la tempête à l'extérieur était venue à l'intérieur pour la noyer là où elle se trouvait, et plus cela dura, plus sa respiration devint de plus en plus courte, plus ses joues la brûlait avec le raclage de sa barbe, plus elle voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais." CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes amis :D**

 **Je reviens vers vous pour une nouvelle traduction sur Black Sails, bien sur toujours sur Charles Vane et Eleanor Guthrie, le jour où j'écrirais / traduirait sur un autre personnage qu'eux... XD Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai lu cette fanfiction en anglais, j'ai eu un coup de coeur tellement ENORME qu'il fallait que je l'a traduise, c'était vitale.**

 **Je remercie infiniment " _nowforruin_ " de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire son merveilleux texte ! JE RAPPELLE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FIC, UNIQUEMENT LA TRADUCTRICE. Le texte original porte le même titre, _"Restless Gossamers"_ , écrit par la talentueuse _ nowforruin _sur le site _Archive Of Our Own._ Je ne sais pas si le lien marchera, mais le texte original est ici : /works/9829376/chapters/22070945**

 **Thank you so much to _"nowforruin"_ for giving me permission to translate this wonderful text! I RECALL THAT I AM NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC, ONLY THE TRANSLATOR. The original text has the same title, _"Restless Gossamers"_ , written by the talented _nowforruin _ on the _Archive Of Our Own_ website. I do not know if the link will work, but the original text is here: /works/9829376/chapters/22070945**

 **Cette Fanfiction racontera toute l'histoire de Charles Vane et Eleanor Guthrie, du début de leur relation avant la série jusqu'à leur fin dans la saison 3.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce texte vous plaira autant qu'à moi, c'est un réelle plaisir de le traduire malgré le travail que cela demande, le chapitre 2 est déjà sorti et je m'y attaque déjà, si vous appréciez, une petite review sera très appréciée par l'auteur et par moi-même ! :D**

 **Gros bisous à vous tous !**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Son nom était déjà quelque chose de puissant la première fois que leurs yeux se sont croisés sur la plage.

Il était jeune. Ses épaules devaient encore s'élargir avant de prendre la forme de celles d'un homme, les muscles devaient encore s'aligner avec ses bras souples et nerveux, mais cela ne l'empêchaient pas de marcher à grands pas à travers les bas-fonds avec la confiance d'un homme de deux fois son âge, se pavanant sur le sable au milieu de son équipage. Si il fallait croire les rumeurs, il était le plus jeune quartier maître que Nassau ait jamais vu.

Et il le sait.

Même à treize ans, elle est attirée par lui. Elle a fait son affaire de connaître la politique de l'île, d'apprendre à connaître les équipages, les navires et les capitaines. Elle était assez vieille pour voir que ses capacités dépassaient déjà celles de son père. Mr Scott le savait aussi, si seulement il n'était pas lié par la putain de convenance pour l'admettre.

Charles Vane n'en avait rien à foutre de la convenance.

De tous les yeux sur la plage sur lui, les siens sont ceux qu'il croisa. Son souffle se serra, mais elle avait déjà appris à contrôler ses réactions, donc elle releva le menton et refusa de cligner des yeux, car Eleanor Guthrie serait reine de cet endroit un jour et elle ne s'inclinait devant personne.

Elle attendait de lui qu'il détourne le regard d'abord, pour ensuite revenir aux bénéfices de leur chasse avec son équipage, qui était apparemment très conséquent – si l'humeur des hommes sur la plage en était une indication – mais il laisse ses hommes partir devant lui et resta là où il est. Son front se souleva avec défi, ses pouces s'accrochant à la ceinture de son épée, et elle était assez âgée pour reconnaître la manière dont ses hanches se penchèrent légèrement en avant alors que sa position s'élargit, ses bottes plantées dans le sable.

Le contrôle. Les hommes comme lui était entièrement fait de cela. Le contrôle sur l'équipage, le contrôle sur la plage, le contrôle sur les femmes.

Mais si son père ne pouvait pas la contrôler, Eleanor n'était pas près de laisser un sauvage de pirate le faire non plus. Ainsi, malgré le fait qu'elle était debout au milieu des campements, une fille qui grandissait déjà dans les courbes de la féminité et de toute l'attention qui venait avec, elle ne bougea pas. Elle regarda Charles Vane, regarda le reflet du soleil dans le métal tissé à travers ses tresses, regardant ses doigts s'enrouler autour de la poignée de son épée, et n'en ayant rien à foutre qu'il le sache.

Son expression scintillait de curiosité et d'amusement, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire. Mais quand elle ne lui sourit pas en retour, quand elle tint simplement son regard avec un petit sourire aiguisé, son amusement se changea en contrariété, son déjà célèbre regard noir s'installa entre ses pommettes pointues et ses paupières plissées. Pourtant, Eleanor resta bien là où elle était, le reste de la plage s'effaçant de sa conscience jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne vit plus que l'éclat bleu acier de Charles Vane à combattre, une bataille entre eux qu'elle était maintenant déterminée à gagner.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, pas de lui, pas de Flint, ni de Teach. Si les hommes qui erraient sur la plage étaient stupides, ceux qui les dirigeaient n'étaient _pas_ stupides. Ils comprenaient que sans le Guthrie Trading Company, l'île entière sombrerait dans la merde. Donc, ils ne la toucheraient pas, et si leurs hommes savent ce qui est bon pour eux, ils ne le feraient pas non plus.

Au final, elle gagna parce que son ami tira son coude, poussant une bouteille de rhum dans ses mains, et il fût obliger de détourner le regard pour traiter avec le grand garçon dégingandé à ses côtés. Elle était assez habile pour comprendre le langage du corps pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'entendre le « putain » qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, et c'est alors seulement, son attention entièrement détourné, qu'elle se permit un petit rire satisfait.

Ce n'est qu'à un autre moment que le troisième membre du trio fit une apparition, les cheveux rouge vif sous le soleil impitoyable où ils tombaient souplement derrière son chapeau en cuir battu. Elle avait entendu parler de celle-ci, Anne Bonny, une fille âgée d'à peine deux ans de plus qu'Eleanor elle-même, mais avec une réputation suffisamment impitoyable pour accompagner celles de ses amis.

Et Eleanor se demanda, non pas pour la première fois, qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'être aussi libre. De monter à bord d'un bateau de pirate, de n'avoir besoin d'aucune protection autre que ses propres capacités, d'être l'égale de pirates tels que Charles Vane. Mais sitôt que cette pensée effleura son esprit, elle la rejeta. Déjà elle avait apprit l'inutilité de désirer ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir, et elle préférait plutôt tourner son attention sur la carrière qu'elle obtiendrait.

Non, elle ne gouvernera jamais Nassau depuis la baie, elle ne sera jamais crainte pour son talent avec une lame, mais elle soumettra cette île au talon. Cet endroit était dans son sang dans un sens, cela n'avait jamais été le cas pour son père, et elle perdura quand il sera finalement éjecté par sa propre incompétence et par son esprit faible.

Il était difficile de dire qui jouait avec qui, alors que les mois passaient. Eleanor errait dans les camps quand cela lui plaisait, ignorant les réprimandes et les leçons de Mr Scott. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus attrayant dans l'honnêteté des pirates, avec leur langage flagrant et leurs regards grossiers, que dans les parties d'échecs plutôt irritante que son père engageaient constamment avec elle.

Vraiment, il devrait être plus difficile de déplacer les pièces sur le bord, mais alors que ses treize ans cédaient leur place à ses quatorze ans, Eleanor commençait à perfectionner ses compétences en manipulation. Elle plantait les graines du doute dans les compétences de son père, mais jamais assez pour saboter complètement l'entreprise. Non, elle n'avait aucun problème à l'idée de reconstruire le désordre qu'il allait assurément laisser, mais il y avait tellement de ruines dont elle ne pourrait revenir. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour brûler le tout au sol, mais elle connaissait son père, et elle savait qu'il allait fuir au premier signe de fumée.

Ainsi, au lieu de jouer la petite dame correcte, elle errait dans les camps. Elle jouait aux dés, elle buvait et elle jurait aussi bien que n'importe quel homme. Cela ne manquait jamais de la ravir quand elle parvenait à surprendre l'un d'entre eux, quand elle levait les yeux des ombres des torches sur une table dénoyautée et balafrée pour trouver un pirate grisonnant bouche bé devant elle comme un poisson.

Elle ne gagnerait jamais cette île en jouant aux dés, mais cela n'avait jamais été son intention. Elle utilisait son temps dans les camps pour recueillir des informations. Aussi rusé que les capitaines l'étaient, il y en avait quelques uns parmi leurs équipages qui étaient plus lent à comprendre le jeu, qui pouvait voir au-delà de la prochaine prise, et ces hommes là avait l'habitude de plus ouvrir leur bouche qu'ils ne buvaient.

Alors Eleanor rassemblait leur monnaie et leurs secrets sous ses cils, en utilisant se sourires et son impétuosité, sa nature provocante pour les séduire afin de les faire réciter tout ce qu'elle pourrait probablement vouloir connaître, de la politique aux bateaux. Elle apprenait que les capitaines réussissaient purement par la chance, et ce qu'était le pouvoir pour eux-mêmes. Elle apprenait que les hommes commandaient la loyauté avec la peur, avec le respect et avec leur nom seul.

Pendant tout ce temps, Charles Vane la regardait.

Elle l'apercevait au bord des feux de camps, silencieux, observateur. Il ne lui fallût pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas très bavard, que sa force à certains égards n'était pas très différente de la sienne. Elle était certaine que ses deux ombres, Rackham et Bonny, étaient également ses espions. Jack rassemblait des informations en laissant croire aux autres qu'il était un imbécile babillant, parlant, parlant et parlant jusqu'à ce que les hommes soit tellement fatigués du son de sa putain de voix qu'ils oubliait que cet homme était la main droite de Charles Vane, et que Charles Vane n'était pas assez fou pour garder un idiot à ses côtés. Et Bonny, eh bien, elle était une femme, et Eleanor savait à quel point il était facile d'exploiter les hypothèses provoquées par une paire de seins et une jupe, non pas que Anne Bonny n'ait jamais porté une jupe.

Et Charles rassemblait toutes ses informations, et derrière son regard attentif, elle pouvait voir le traçage, la planification, la consolidation de son pouvoir. Il était maintenant quartier-maître, élu au vote en unanimité par ses hommes, et même si il était plus jeune que tout les autres, elle voyait que le chemin de la rue lui donnerait une couchette large.

Mais elle sait aussi que aussi vicieux qu'il puisse être, aussi chaude que des flammes que soit sa colère, l'homme avait un but derrière ses mouvements, que sa cruauté était juste un autre couteau, il était lui-même aiguisé en une arme redoutable. Comme elle, il était ambitieux, et il refusait d'être redevable à quiconque, se sauvant lui-même et, pour le moment, son capitaine. Il comprenait la puissance que son nom avait déjà, comprenait qu'il pouvait en dire plus avec un regard froid qu'avec une tirade.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher, il avait lancé un défi. Il ne parlera pas en premier, il l'a fera venir à lui.

Sauf que Eleanor sait que sa nouvelle position finira par aboutir à ce qu'il vienne à _elle._ A l'heure actuelle, c'était toujours son père et Mr Scott qui traitait avec les pirates et leurs prises, mais plus son père buvait, plus Mr Scott devenait responsable de la gestion des choses. Bientôt Eleanor sera positionnée pour faire plus que servir des boissons à la taverne, et Charles sera obligé de venir à elle au nom du commerce de son équipage.

Plus de sourires aux bords des feux de camps, plus de rire derrière son épaule dans la taverne, plus de retenue à tenir son regard à travers une foule d'hommes ivres avec ses intentions clairs malgré la quantité de rhum qu'il buvait, rhum dont il envoyait toujours Jack chercher.

Donc, non, elle n'irait pas à lui, quel que soit le poids que son regard avait sur elle. Elle a grandi sur une île de pirates, la taverne de son père reliée à un lupanar. Il n'y avait pas de mystère à pourquoi son pouls palpitait entre ses jambes lorsque le défi dans les yeux de Vane se changeait en une forme d'invitation, une invitation que Eleanor pourrait prendre de lui si il avait été une personne différente, où si il venait à elle et elle pria pour cela.

Mais il ne mendierait jamais, et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle le voulait.

Il y avait aussi la question des femmes dans le bordel qui avait fait de lui une perspective attrayante pour lui enseigner le plaisir d'un homme entre ses jambes. Oui, il avait gagné son respect à contrecoeur, même si ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, mais il y avait aussi sa manière de traiter les femmes qu'il payait pour leur compagnie. Les putains étaient quelques unes des plus grands espions d'Eleanor, et d'elles, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur la nature des hommes à qui elles accordaient leurs services.

Mais Eleanor est fière, et elle jetait les bases d'un empire, alors quand Charles Vane la regarde, elle le regarde en retour, et il est une chose rare qu'elle soit la première à détourner le regard. Plus longtemps cela continuait, plus longtemps les combats duraient, et Eleanor n'en avait rien à foutre de qui pourrait le remarquer.

Parce que même si ce jeu entre eux est sûr de devenir personnel, c'était aussi une bonne affaire. Il est seulement le quartier-maître, pas le capitaine, mais son nom était parlé sur l'île avec la sorte de respect qu'avait Teach et l'autorité qu'avait Flint. Il _sera_ capitaine un jour, et quand Eleanor rencontrera des défis avec l'un des siens, quand elle le regardera vers le bas sans une once de peur, les hommes et la rue commencera à se rendre compte du pouvoir qu'elle détiendrait sur lui et sur les hommes comme lui.

Elle est à une quinzaine de jours timide de ses seize ans quand cela arriva, quand son père quitta l'île au milieu de la nuit, lâche comme il est, et laissa Eleanor pour exécuter les opérations. L'équipage de Teach était parti à la chasse, ce qui lui convenait bien parce que quand Vane flânait à la table des négociations, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père ait tout quitté et que c'était à _elle_ maintenant de fixer les conditions.

Sa bouche se tord en un sourire quand il l'a voit, l'amusement dansant dans ses yeux bleu pâle. Il était sale des semaines passés en mer, et une coupure à peine guérit était encore en croûte avec du sang sur sa joue, mais il avait tout le sang froid d'un roi alors qu'il éleva un sourcil.

Et puis il attendit.

Eleanor sourit agréablement, se penchant en avant, sachant que sa chemise s'entrouvrait, sachant la façon dont ses yeux parcouraient son corps que cela attirait son attention, mais elle ne parla pas.

« Avez-vous des affaires à discuter, Mr Vane ? ». La voix de Mr Scott était remplie de déplaisir, et Eleanor sût qu'il y aurait un prix à payer pour cet affichage avec le quartier-maître mais à ce moment précis, elle se contenta de se ruer vers la victoire, parce que maintenant elle avait gagné.

Après tous leurs jeux silencieux, il était enfin venu à elle.

A son crédit, Vane tria la situation en lui-même pendant un petit instant, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'ils se dardait de Scott à Eleanor. Il ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de lui montrer sa surprise, et comme ils avaient l'affaire à portée de main, il ne montra rien si ce n'est de l'amusement tirant sur l'exaspération au bord de sa bouche, ses yeux ratissant son corps aussi ouvertement que le soleil de midi illuminait les camps cachés par l'ombre.

« Au plaisir de faire des affaires, Miss Guthrie » dit-il d'une voix traînante avant son départ, sa voix riche comme un grondement sur sa peau. Un autre quartier-maître attendait derrière lui, mais il s'attarda encore, ce foutu sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

Elle le regarda partir, ignorant la mauvaise tentative de subtilité de Mr Scott avec sa fausse toux. C'est seulement une fois que le prix suivant fut traité et le crédit émis que Mr Scott l'entraîna plus loin vers l'entrepôt, hors de la vue des hommes.

« Je vous mets en garde, ne jouer pas avec Charles Vane, Eleanor. » Sa voix était faible, ses sourcils froncés et ses doigts serrés autour de ses bras, la tenant en place malgré sa tentative de l'ignorer. « Vous n'êtes pas invincible. Il est l'un des hommes les plus dangereux sur cette île. »

« Je sais. » Elle se dégagea, réussissant enfin à se débarrasser de lui. Elle leva vers lui son regard le plus froid, attendant qu'il détourne les yeux avant qu'elle ne retourne en arrière vers la taverne. Aucun autre navire n'attendait sur la plage aujourd'hui, et la taverne allait vouloir recevoir les deux équipages restant sur l'île.

Elle n'avait pas dit à Mr Scott qu'elle était parfaitement consciente du danger que représentait Vane, que c'était ce danger qui faisait de lui le candidat approprié pour ses plans. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'elle serait en mesure de diriger cet endroit avec personne d'autre que Mr Scott et le nom de son père pour la défendre, pas encore. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de la craindre, aucune raison au-delà de leur capacité de se rappeler qu'ils comptaient sur son commerce pour prospérer, ce qui est un fait facilement oublié avec assez de rhum et de posture masculine.

Mais si elle pouvait amener l'un des plus grands d'entre eux à ses côtés, si elle pouvait le conquérir, _lui,_ alors elle pourrait tous les conquérir. Elle l'utiliserait pour atteindre ses fins, et si il y avait un peu de plaisir à prendre en chemin, putain, pourquoi elle ne le prendrait pas ?

Leur impasse sur les premiers mots brisée, un nouveau jeu commença.

Eleanor ne se mentait pas à elle-même. Elle savait comment cela allait se finir. Mais dans la manière où ils en arriveraient là, des règles seront établis entre eux et l'équilibre du pouvoir, et Eleanor avait l'intention d'obtenir la part du lion.

Ce qu'elle ne comptait pas, c'est que Vane voyait à travers elle. Il reconnaissait de quoi elle était faite, et il jouait avec elle comme elle jouait avec lui. Il envahissait son espace, ses doigts frôlant sa jupe, son bras, et à plus d'une occasion, ses seins. Il ne se souciait pas que ce soit dans les camps où dans la taverne qu'ils se croisaient, et bien qu'il réservait leurs brèves conversations aux affaires, l'autre offre était toujours là, attendant juste qu'elle le demande.

Le plaisir qu'il prenait dans sa taquinerie était évident, et encore plus évident qu'il ne cherchait pas à le cacher. Il levait son rhum vers elle dans une parodie de toast tout en utilisant son autre main pour caresser une prostituée, et quand il passait si près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la fumée, le sel et le cuir de lui sans dire un mot.

Elle commençait à se demander lequel des deux allait briser cela en premier, combien de temps cela pouvait continuer, mais la réponse vint d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris en compte.

Une tempête soufflait dans Nassau, un tueur de navires qui réunissait tout les équipages à distance des voiles dans le port pour en éviter le pire. C'était un geste intelligent de la part des capitaines, mais avec la pluie battante sur la plage et le vent hurlant à travers la baie, les hommes ont cherchés refuge à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas des hommes faits pour rester trop longtemps à l'intérieur.

Ce qui signifiait que la taverne d'Eleanor était pleine à craquer avec ennui, de pirates ivres avant midi. Et le temps que le soir se soit installé, il n'y avait pas eu assez de putes pour faire le tour des hommes afin de les distraire de leur agitation, il était donc inévitable que les combats éclatent. Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour les pousser à la porte, les jetant sous la pluie pour qu'ils se tabassent les uns les autres dans la boue et non pas à l'intérieur de chez elle, mais quand elle en attrapa un par l'épaule, il se retourna à son tour et la frappa.

Cela fit mal, cela fit _vraiment_ putain de mal, mais la surprise vint à elle plus vite que la douleur. Il appartenait à l'un des équipages les plus petits, et donc Eleanor ne connaissait pas son nom, mais elle connaissait son capitaine, non pas que cela lui fasse le moindre bien. Cet équipage était pitoyable en mer, et leur campement était connu pour leurs cadavres égorgés. Les hommes étaient peu disciplinés, et si Eleanor pouvait se débarrasser d'eux, elle l'aurait fait. Leurs maigres revenus ne valaient pas la peine qu'ils apportaient sur l'île, mais elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour les bannir.

Il y avait du sang dans sa bouche, et Eleanor se tint à sa hauteur alors que ses yeux se rétrécirent et qu'elle cracha sur les bottes de l'homme, en ignorant le goût cuivré de sang sur sa langue. « Dégage d'ici ». Elle se tint droit, refusant de reculer alors que la taverne était silencieuse, tous les yeux braqués sur eux.

Il hésitait, mais le bâtard se moquait d'elle. Et elle était sur le point d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, sur le point de le menacer et de prier pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son bluff, quand elle sentit la chaleur d'un autre homme dans son dos, ses bottes lourdes sur le plancher. En l'espace d'un souffle, avec le seul bruit du tambour de la pluie sur le toit, Eleanor réalisa que Vane était apparu dans l'ombre et qu'il se tenait derrière elle, la fumée de son cigare dans l'air, qui serpentait autour d'elle et qui se réglait autour de ses épaules comme une armure.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, ne reconnût pas sa présence. Elle était furieuse qu'il ait fait ça, furieuse qu'il ressente le besoin d'interférer en son nom, en dépit du fait qu'il ne disait rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier la satisfaction à regarder l'autre homme devenir pâle et à baisser instantanément les yeux.

L'autre pirate les laissa avec un juron, mais Eleanor ne se relâcha pas, alors que le rugissement des conversations revint à la taverne. Elle se força à respirer de façon égale, pour maintenir son humeur en échec alors qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à Vane, parce que même si elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas avec lui à cet instant, elle ne serait quand même pas vaincue par un autre homme ce soir.

Mais il était déjà retourné à sa table avec ses compagnons habituels, comme si il savait qu'il avait franchi une ligne et que la provoquer en outre ne serait pas sage. Et malgré son désir de rentrer dans son bureau et de fermer la porte, malgré son désir d'aller à l'étage et de réclamer le sanctuaire qu'était son balcon pour regarder la rage de la tempête, sans l'odeur de la sueur aigre et du rhum oppressant tout autour d'elle, elle reprit sa place derrière le bar et continuer à verser du rhum, comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Elle se dit que le jeu était un tirage au sort pour la nuit, et elle se retient de regarder Vane. Au lieu de cela, elle se versa plusieurs verres de rhums pour engourdir la douleur dans sa mâchoire, et dévisageait quiconque oser émettre ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil sur l'ecchymose qui se formait sur sa peau pâle.

Elle savait qu'il était toujours là, elle le sentait encore derrière elle, et quand l'heure se fit tard, elle le trouva seul, ses bottes sur la table et une bouteille de rhum qui pendait à ses doigts. Compte tenu de l'état de la tempête, elle ne se souciait pas de réveiller les hommes qui étaient appuyés contre les murs où sur les tables, mais elle maintient quand même le nettoyage du lieu en place, en ignorant fermement le regard lourd d'une paire d'yeux bleu pâle.

« Eleanor. »

Même là, elle ne le regarda pas, en dépit du fait qu'il avait dit son nom comme un amant, une caresse râpeuse qui envoya un frisson droit dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Au lieu de cela, elle arracha les tasses laissées par Rackham et Bonny avant de s'éloigner.

« Tu n'avais aucun putain de droit d'intervenir. » Enclencha-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait suivit dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle laissa tomber les tasses de ses mains dans le lavabo. « Je peux me débrouiller par moi-même. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil comme il l'avait tant d'autres fois, la lumière dévoilant une cicatrice qui le traversait. Elle eut l'envie inexplicable de lever ses doigts, pour les passer le long de cette cicatrice au-dessus de son œil, pour lui demander où il l'avait obtenu, mais elle serra ses mains sur chacun de ses côtés en ignorant le fait qu'elle avait un lavabo derrière son dos et Charles Vane à même pas un pied devant elle.

Elle n'avait pas de réponse, parce que la vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce qu'elle aurait fait si il n'était pas apparu derrière son dos à ce moment-là. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait obligée un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille à l'écouter au milieu d'une foule de pirates ivres et frustrés, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait solidifiée son pouvoir pour être crainte.

Mais qu'elle soit damnée si elle admettait tout cela à l'homme en face d'elle.

Il fit un pas de plus, quelque chose se modifiant dans son expression. Elle imaginait que c'était un aperçu de l'ardeur qu'il devait afficher sur le pont, et elle eut l'instinct de gifler sa main lorsqu'il la souleva vers l'ecchymose sur sa joue.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela le fit sourire, et son rire déferla sur elle, l'exaspérant, et elle se lança vers lui avec un grognement, ses doigts se serrant afin de lui donner un coup de poing. Il le vit venir et il attrapa ses poignets et les maintient fermement, et il l'a poussa contre les armoires, la chaleur de son corps suintant dans la sienne.

« Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais toi. » Dit-il calmement, un avertissement dans les yeux alors même qu'il poussait ses hanches dans les siennes afin de la maintenir en place.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » Commença-t-elle à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai à ce moment là. Ils étaient seuls, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'était, et elle était actuellement à sa merci.

Mais ses mots ramenèrent seulement le sourire à ses lèvres, et son emprise se desserra légèrement. « Je sais, » dit-il, se penchant plus près, ses doigts frôlant la chemise humidifiée qu'il portait. « Tu n'as jamais eu peur. »

« Putain, arrête de me prendre de haut. » Cela vint à elle comme un grognement, et Eleanor se débattit contre son emprise, son tempérament s'enflammant. Pour qui il se prenait, à s'impliquer dans ses affaires, puis à la dominer ainsi comme si il lui donnait une grande faveur ? Et puis rester ici, envahissant son espace, et essayer de lui dire que…

« Je ne le fais pas. »

Sa voix était faible mais ferme, la coupant dans ses pensées, et quand elle leva les yeux, ce soupçon d'amusement qui ne parvenait jamais à arriver sous sa peau avait disparu. Quelque chose d'autre était visible dans son regard, quelque chose d'intense et de dangereusement honnête. Il y avait un compliment là, quelque part, un homme comme lui reconnaissant une chose comme ça, et quand il laissa ses poignets partir, il ne recula pas. Au lieu de cela, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et cette fois, elle ne l'arrêta pas.

Et alors qu'il était prudent là où il mettait sa main sur son visage, son baiser ne fut pas doux. Il fût sur elle en instant, déchaînant ses désirs dans un torrent de baisers brutaux qui était aussi exigeant que l'homme lui-même.

Eleanor n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça, comme si la tempête à l'extérieur était venue à l'intérieur pour la noyer là où elle se trouvait, et plus cela dura, plus sa respiration devint de plus en plus courte, plus ses joues la brûlait avec le raclage de sa barbe, plus elle voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Ses mains se déplacèrent de leur propre gré, le griffant, ses doigts se courbant autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore, et il oblige, la soulevant facilement afin de la plaquer contre le mur opposé. C'est alors seulement qu'il s'arrêta, ratissant son regard sur elle dans une évaluation silencieuse qu'elle ne parvint pas à définir. Et quoi qu'il trouva, la frustration obscurcit son visage, le désir féroce qu'elle avait vu il y a un instant se noyant.

« Putain. » Ses mains se resserraient sur ses cuisses, mais il ne l'embrassa pas encore, et après un autre long moment, il l'a fit descendre sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tu n'as jamais été baisée, n'est-ce pas ? » Grogna-t-il, ses mains agrippant chacun de ses côtés pour cacher un peu la tension dans sa poitrine et dans ses épaules. Il pouvait avoir enlever ses mains d'elle, mais il était debout assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse pratiquement le sentir vibrer avec frustration.

« Et alors ? » Elle ne nie pas qu'il avait raison, Eleanor préférait l'honnêteté brutale et, si c'était possible, elle appliquait la même norme à elle-même. Mais elle n'allait pas s'excuser pour ça, ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction d'admettre qu'il y avait tout un monde qu'elle n'avait pas encore expérimenté elle-même, et qu'elle l'avait choisie comme le seul qui pourrait le lui montrer.

« Et alors, je n'ai pas l'habitude des putains de vierges. » Grogna-t-il en se détournant d'elle afin de traverser la pièce pour s'appuyer contre le mur opposé, comme si il ne supportait pas d'être aussi près d'elle à ce moment.

« Et alors ? Tu _veux_ me baiser. »

Comme il ne lui répondit pas, elle carra ses épaules et marcha jusqu'à lui, et elle l'embrassa aussi férocement qu'il l'avait embrasser, en s'appuyant sur son corps afin de boire tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Ils étaient tous les deux instables quand elle se pencha en arrière, et il l'a regarda comme si elle était nœud dont il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait le délier. « Comme je vois les choses… » Commença-t-elle, ayant du mal à contenir sa respiration et l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, du mal à ne pas le lui montrer. «… tu peux passer la nuit dans mon lit où tu peux traverser la tempête pour retourner à ta tente, qui pourrait être entièrement trempée, où pas. _Tu_ le seras certainement au moment d'arriver à la plage. »

Et elle haussa un sourcil avec le même défi qu'il lui avait déjà fait un millier de fois avant de se tourner et de marcher vers l'escalier. Il n'y avait aucune utilité à verrouiller la taverne avec le nombre d'hommes qui dormait sur le sol et sur les tables, et la liqueur était déjà enfermée dans le cellier.

Il l'a suivit, tout comme elle pensait qu'il le ferait.

Mais quand ils atteignirent sa chambre, et que la porte se ferma derrière eux avec rien de plus qu'une demi douzaine de bougies pour éclairer l'espace, il ne l'attira pas immédiatement a lui. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux parcoururent la chambre, l'observant, et ce sourire narquois apparût sur ses lèvres une fois de plus.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, cachant sa propre insécurité par un grognement.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, mais il l'atteignit, ses bras solides s'entourant autour de sa taille alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, son amusement pas vraiment apprécié. « Tu me surprends, Eleanor. Je ne suis pas un homme facilement surpris, mais _toi,_ tu me surprends. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre qui te surprenne ? »

« Que je sois dedans. » C'était une déclaration étrangement honnête, et il y eut un courant sous-jacent, un soupçon de _jamais assez bon_ qui était un sentiment qu'elle avait travaillé dur pour l'enterrer au fond d'elle-même, et elle se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde qu'est-ce que diable il lui était arrivé pour le rendre aussi dur, et comment elle parvenait à l'adoucir.

Mais tout ce qui le retenait avait disparu, et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de pensées cohérentes dans sa tête alors qu'il arrachait sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête avant d'aller s'occuper de ses vêtements. Elle était beaucoup trop effrontée pour être gênée de sa propre nudité, beaucoup trop intéressée à examiner son corps pour s'en préoccuper, et il l'a poussa sur le lit avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses.

« On m'a dit que la première fois faisait mal. » Dit-il, brutalement honnête alors qu'il l'a regardait. Un doigt calleux plongea dans le creux de ses clavicules avant de se glisser sur la courbe de sa poitrine pour encercler son mamelon durci. Il baissa les yeux pour voir le bas de son corps réagir, et elle s'attendit à ce qu'il dise autre chose, mais au contraire, il abaissa sa bouche sur sa poitrine.

Et elle se rendit compte alors que sa bouche s'occupait d'elle, ses dents glissant sur sa peau, que c'était le seul avertissement qu'il lui donnerait, la seule possibilité de changer d'avis. Elle n'était pas mal informée au point d'ignorer que la première fois n'était généralement pas l'expérience la plus agréable, mais de tous les hommes sur l'île qu'elle trouvait assez désirable pour s'occuper de cette tâche, le dernier qu'elle aurait imaginer être inquiet à ce sujet était Charles Vane.

Mais il n'y avait pas de putain de moyen qu'elle recule maintenant.

Cela fit mal lorsque cela arriva, et il n'était pas exactement doux, poussant en avant tout en murmurant un _putain_ alors que ses ongles s'enfonça dans ses biceps. Il respira profondément, se tenant en elle, alors qu'elle siffla sous le pincement de douleur, mais quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et qu'elle vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la préoccupation nager dans les siens, elle serra les dents et le pressa. « Continue. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et un murmure qui ressemblait à son nom s'échappa, mais peu importe ce qui se passerait entre eux, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments, alors elle poussa ses hanches contre les siennes, le poussant plus profondément et lui forçant la main. Quoi qu'il allait dire, cela se perdit, son gémissement vibrant à travers elle alors qu'il se traîna d'avant en arrière en elle.

Cela allait mieux, la brûlure s'affaissait, et le plaisir revient. Il dut le voir sur son visage, que le moment de la douleur était passé et qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi on en faisait tout un remue-ménage. Il continua lentement au début, la pression se renforçant à la base de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il bougeait, mais alors qu'elle commença à bouger avec plus de confiance, son rythme faiblit et une malédiction après l'autre, il pinça sa peau. Sa respiration était de plus en plus courte, il s'étendit entre eux, utilisant son pouce pour la conduire au bord avant de s'effondrer sur elle.

Ils étaient tout les deux trempés de sueur, la chambre étouffante puisqu'elle était scellée contre la pluie. Ses inspirations étaient dures sur sa peau, ce qui correspondait aux siennes, et il était lourd, mais il y avait quelque chose d'agréable au sujet de ce poids, le raclage de sa barbe contre sa gorge juste avant qu'il ne roule hors d'elle.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, la pluie tambourinant sur le toit si fort que cela noyait le bruit de sa respiration à côté d'elle. Et peut-être que c'était la nouveauté de l'expérience, où peut-être était-ce les frissons du plaisir qui la traversait encore, mais elle regarda le plafond et murmura un _merci_ dans le calme.

« De rien. » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix traînante, sa main tombant sur sa cuisse et la serrant, et elle pouvait simplement _voir_ le sourire lascif qu'elle savait qu'il avait malgré le fait que ses yeux fixait le plafond.

« Pas pour cela, aussi bon que c'était. » Dit-elle avec un rire essoufflé. Il était devenu sérieux au moment où elle trouva le courage de se tourner pour le regarder, et il hésita un instant, puis se pencha et l'embrassa. C'était lent, et cela ne ressemblait en rien aux baisers qu'ils avaient partagés ces dernières heures. Quand il s'éloigna, il y eu un moment où ses yeux furent doux, ses doigts glissant jamais aussi légèrement sur sa mâchoire meurtrie.

Mais cela disparut aussi vite que cela était arrivé, et il se détourna d'elle en se levant du lit dans sa toute sa gloire nue. Il dut sentir son regard sur lui alors qu'il s'étira, paresseux comme un chat de maison alors qu'il ouvrait une des portes françaises. « Il fait chaud ici, putain. »

Elle devrait lui dire de fermer la porte, que quelqu'un pourrait le voir, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas. Après son affichage dans la taverne, même si elle ne l'avait pas laissé la baiser ce soir, tout le monde sur la plage supposerait qu'il l'avait fait au petit matin. Est-ce que cela n'avait pas été son plan depuis le début ? Pour dessiner dans la force du chaos qu'était Charles Vane et de l'apprivoiser à ses côtés, prouvant aux équipages qu'elle pouvait contrôler le plus sauvage d'entre eux ? Il semblait certainement sauvage à cet instant, mince, les muscles durcit, ses cheveux enchevêtrés par ses mains à elle et avec ses bras s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

Charles y resta pendant un long moment, la brise humide soufflant sur sa peau alors qu'elle arriva derrière lui, son corps protégeant le sien de toute personne qui pourrait regarder alors que ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et commencèrent à errer sur lui. Il fredonna son approbation, se penchant légèrement en arrière, ses seins se pressant contre son dos alors qu'elle frôla un baiser entre ses omoplates.

Mais au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent ce point, il se crispa, ses mains trouvant les siennes et les tranquillisant. Elle voulut lui demander quel était le problème, pourquoi il était devenu soudainement si rigide, mais il ne lui donna pas cette chance, la poussant contre le mur et revendiquant un autre baiser sauvage.

Il fallut attendre plus tard, quand il était tombé endormi sur son estomac et qu'elle était encore éveillée, pour qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle avait déclenché en lui : ses lèvres s'étaient pressés contre un _x_ formé par de longues cicatrices brutales à travers son dos, les marques d'une flagellation si cruelle que sa peau avait du prendre des semaines pour s'en réparer. Elle eut l'étrange envie de retracer les terribles lignes avec ses lèvres, mais elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, ne voulait pas être prise à faire quelque chose de si sentimentale et insensé à se soucier de qui lui avait donné ses cicatrices et si cette personne était morte.

Il était parti quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, les portes-fenêtres était fermées contre les bruits de la rue et l'éclat du soleil en continu à travers le verre, un signe que l'orage était passé.

Pour l'instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ey mes amis :D Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette PARFAITE fanfiction sur le passé de Charles et Eleanor !**

 **Je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire, juste la traductrice, tout le mérite revient à la talentueuse nowforuin du site "Archive Of Our Own".**

 **Je rappelle aussi que je ne suis pas une traductrice professionnelle et que je ne suis même pas totalement bilingue, je fais de mon mieux avec mes traductions mais si vous remarquez des choses peu lisibles, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler pour que je m'améliore ! :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi, c'est une PERFECTION ABSOLUE !**

 **Bonne lecture, Roza-Maria :D**

* * *

« Charles, qu'est-ce que tu a fait ? »

Vane éleva les sourcils, jetant un regard rapide et dédaigneux à Jack avant de tourner son attention sur l'élimination du sang de ses mains. Sa chemise pendait sur la chaise derrière lui, le tissu humide commençait déjà à sécher dans la chaleur du matin. L'aube venait de se lever, le jour commençant à s'étirer paresseusement dans le ciel depuis l'est. La tempête avait disparu et c'était un jour clair. Les mers étaient encore trop rugueuses pour partir à la chasse, mais après quelques heures de sommeil rapide, ce sera une bonne journée pour préparer leur prochain voyage.

« Charles. »

« Va te faire foutre, Jack. » Envoya-t-il, pas d'humeur pour la compagnie de son ami. Pas d'humeur pour la compagnie de qui que ce soit, en réalité. Cela avait été une longue nuit, pas vraiment désagréable, mais longue, et il n'aimerait rien de plus que quelques heures de paix.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas baisé la fille Guthrie. Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas baisé, pour ensuite tuer cet imbécile de la taverne. » Jack se pencha contre le mât de la tente, son expression fatigué et sa voix si sérieuse qu'elle tapa sur les nerfs de Charles. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre dans sa tente, il aurait déjà ensanglanté son couteau quitte à tout recommencer. « Quand je t'ai dit qu'il aurait été préférable pour nous tous si tu l'avais déjà baisée, je voulais dire tout simplement la baisée, pas défendre son honneur où peu importe ce que tu pense avoir fait. »

« Eleanor ne te concerne pas. » Charles jeta un regard à Jack du coin de l'œil, levant ses mains du bassin d'eau maintenant trouble pour les inspecter. « Laisse tomber. »

« Elle est dangereuse. »

Charles rit face à cela, en secouant la tête et en essuyant ses mains sur sa peau nue. « Qui est-tu pour me faire la leçon sur les putains de femmes dangereuses ? »

« Anne n'est pas dangereuse pour moi. Où pour toi. » Jack fronça les sourcils, et Charles suivit son regard jusqu'à la petite ecchymose sur sa poitrine, évidemment d'Eleanor. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas sourire face à la mine renfrognée de son ami Charles avait aussi laisser des traces de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas la responsabilité de prendre sa virginité, ne voulait pas faire face à une épave émotionnelle d'une jeune fille à peine devenue femme, mais elle l'avait surprit – elle continuait de le surprendre, et c'est ce qu'il aimait à son sujet.

Et elle refusait d'être effrayée par lui, même si elle devrait vraiment l'être.

« Anne est une arme. » Charles leva une main quand son vieil ami commença à protester, incapable d'arrêter le petit sourire amusé qui ornait ses lèvres face à l'indignation instantané de Jack. « Je ne conteste pas ce qu'elle signifie pour toi, Jack. Ce n'est pas une insulte. »

« Tu veux faire d'Eleanor ton arme. » Conclut Jack après un moment, et bien que Charles ne fit pas un geste pour confirmer cela, il rencontra tout de même un gémissement de protestation. « Elle n'est pas de notre côté. Elle est de son côté. Voilà le genre de créature qu'elle est. »

« L'insulte exigeait une réponse. »

« Certainement pas de toi. »

« Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre ça, Jack. Si elle perd son autorité, nous perdrons un moyen fiable de vendre nos produits sur Nassau. A l'heure actuelle, il est dans notre intérêt de la garder dans les affaires. Et quand elle verra que nos intérêts se rejoignent, elle sera utile. »

« Mais elle n'est pas utile maintenant. Tu sais à quoi cela ressemble dans la rue, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu tues en son nom ? »

Charles ne daigna pas d'honorer la question avec une réponse, jetant à nouveau un regard dur à l'autre homme. Il savait exactement à quoi cela ressemblait, il connaissait les hypothèses qui seront faites. Il comptait sur ses hypothèses, et comptait sur la rue pour répandre la rumeur au loin. Pendant des années, la fille de Richard Guthrie avait été intouchable, mais plus pour longtemps. Et Charles ne se souciait pas particulièrement de la politique de l'île, mais dans ce cas-là, les grondements ne pouvaient que l'aider à consolider son pouvoir, alors il le permettrait.

Si Charles Vane pouvait commander le respect de l'équipage, de la rue _et_ baiser l'intouchable Mlle Guthrie quand il lui plaisait, eh bien, cela rendrait le pont très agréable.

Le fait qu'il s'était dressé derrière Eleanor la nuit dernière, _sans_ aucune de ses considérations à l'esprit, le fait qu'il l'avait fait tout simplement parce que qu'il ne pouvait ne _pas_ le faire, était une question qu'il ignorait pour le moment.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, mon ami. » Marmonna Jack, frottant sa main sur son visage dans un bâillement. « Anne et moi iront en ville plus tard, pour savoir ce qui se dit. »

Charles hocha son approbation, soutenant le regard de Jack dans le sien. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils allaient parler longuement, en dépit du fait qu'il avait écouté Jack ciré poétiquement à propos de Anne bien trop de fois pour les compter sur une bouteille de rhum, Charles n'avait pas envie de parler d'Eleanor.

Non, il préférait garder ses pensées pour lui, pour savourer ce côté d'elle dont il soupçonnait l'existence depuis longtemps, mais qu'il avait expérimenté pour la première fois seulement hier soir. Et une fois Jack parti et qu'il fut seul, il se livra à sa mémoire, le touché audacieux de ses mains, malgré son inexpérience, son manque absolu de honte, la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains calleuses.

Son refus complet de niée, en lui disant hardiment ce qu'il savait déjà : qu'il la voulait, vierge où non. Si sûre d'elle-même dans sa voix, malgré le tremblement qu'il avait senti dans son corps, mais elle ne lui avait jamais montré la moindre once de peur, la surprise inattendue d'Eleanor se donnant à lui sans hésitation.

Et puis il y avait eu la caresse oh combien douce de ses lèvres sur ses cicatrices, et la fraction de seconde où il avait senti quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine avant de l'enterrer sous la ruée plus acceptable du désir et de la luxure que son corps nue et pressée contre le sien avait introduit en lui. Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour les sentiments, et il n'y avait certainement pas de putain de place pour un attachement qui pourrait être utilisé pour lui nuire.

Jack n'avait pas tout à fait tort – Eleanor _est_ dangereuse – mais Charles n'était pas un simple abruti et imbécile, peu importe ce qu'il avait ressenti dans son lit la nuit dernière. Peu importe qu'elle l'intrigue, qu'il ait apprécié leur jeu du chat et de la souris pendant des années. Il soupçonne qu'il était sur le point d'en profiter encore plus maintenant qu'il avait été invité dans son lit, et que les règles d'engagement avait changé.

Mais si elle pensait qu'il allait se cramponner à ses jupes, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Et vu que Teach avait informé l'équipage qu'ils resteront à Nassau jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Charles resterait sur la plage.

Qu'elle vienne a lui.

Les mots atteignirent Mr Scott longtemps avant que Vane bouge de la taverne, les chuchotements inévitables de la rue résultant dans une version beaucoup plus embellie des évènements, au point où Eleanor rit à son visage quand il exigea de savoir pourquoi elle avait permis à Vane de tuer des hommes en son nom.

« Il n'a pas fait une telle chose. » Insista-t-elle en secouant la tête, regardant en arrière du livre des comptes au milieu du grand tri qu'elle y faisait avant que Mr Scott n'entre dans son bureau. « Il s'est tenu derrière moi pendant le désaccord, et si cet idiot est assez fou pour penser que cela signifie que Vane en à quelque chose à foutre de moi, c'est son putain de problème. »

« Il est mort. » Répondit platement Mr Scott, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Il a été retrouvé dans la matinée avec la gorge tranchée. »

Eleanor haussa les épaules, prenant des notes à côté du décompte de la canne à sucre. « Je ne vois pas en quoi un pirate d'un équipage plutôt banal ayant été égorgé dans un campement plein d'assassins et de voleurs ait quoi que ce soit avoir avec moi. De plus, Vane n'aurait pas pu le faire. Il a été par ailleurs occupé. »

Elle le dit d'une manière si neutre qu'elle ne se rendit compte que tardivement qu'elle venait juste de dire à son pseudo-père qu'elle avait pris un des hommes les plus dangereux de l'île dans son lit. Mais elle se rendit compte aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune idée à quel moment Vane était parti, et qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit retourné sur la plage avant l'aube pour exécuter un homme qui lui avait manqué de respect.

« Eleanor, vous devez arrêtez cette folie tout de suite. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

Elle soupira, posant sa plume et joignant soigneusement les mains sur ses genoux. Elle était l'image de la politesse, mais cette image se fractura lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche. « Non. Ce que je fais avec Vane ne concerne que moi, pas toi. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Et si il a tué ce salaud, cela devrait te réconforter. »

« Me réconforter ? Êtes-vous folle ? ».

Elle haussa les épaules, une petite partie d'elle se demandant si Mr Scott avait raison. Peut-être qu'il fallait _être_ fou pour se rapprocher de Vane, dormir à côté de lui, mais l'instinct qui la dirigeait était plus fort. Le pirate était son chemin vers le succès sur l'île, et donc elle irait de l'avant avec ses plans. « Si il l'a fait comme tu le dis, c'est qu'il l'a fait pour me défendre. Pour me protéger. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu me rappelles tout le temps ? Ma sécurité ? »

« C'est difficilement semblable. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Eleanor tourna son attention vers les livres, écoutant les pas de Mr Scott disparaître et une fois la porte fermé, elle leva la tête puis se leva de sa chaise et alla se tenir devant sa fenêtre et regarda la plage dehors.

Quelque part là-bas, Vane et son équipage était à leur campement. _Avait-il_ tué cet homme ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la nuit dans son lit, qui s'était passé plusieurs jours auparavant. Au début, elle s'était contentée de supposer que Teach avait rassemblé son équipage pour la chasse, mais elle avait vu les autres dans la taverne et dans la rue.

A la nuit tombée, Eleanor perdit patience avec la spirale de ses pensées. Qui était-il pour la rabattre à une putain commune ? Elle n'était pas assez folle pour penser que leur nuit ensemble signifiait quelque chose pour lui, qu'il recélait de l'affection pour elle, mais l'évitée était purement et simplement ridicule, surtout alors que les mots en ville disait qu'il avait commis un meurtre en son nom.

Laissant la taverne entre des mains à demi capable, Eleanor se dirigea vers la plage. Elle connaissait ces campements, et elle savait où le trouver dans le désordre. Mais pour toute les fois qu'elle avait parcouru ces camps, il y avait quelque chose de différent ce soir, quelque chose dans le regard des hommes qui lui fit tenir son menton juste une fraction de plus élevé, sa colonne vertébrale juste un peu plus droite.

Elle se dit qu'elle ne se souciait pas qu'ils savent qu'elle avait baisé Vane. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne leur était pas redevable, et ne leur devait rien. D'ailleurs, si son plan fonctionnait, si elle trouvait le moyen de l'influencer, cela se produirait à nouveau. Si il y avait quelque chose que les putains le lui ont appris, c'est la facilité avec lequel les hommes déversaient leurs secrets quand toute leur capacité de pensée était passée entre leurs jambes.

Elle le trouva à boire du rhum devant le feu, Rackham et Bonny à ses côtés, comme toujours. Jack la regarda quand elle entra dans la lumière, et elle vit la façon sont ses yeux passèrent de elle à Vane et il rit nerveusement. « Miss Guthrie » dit-il en guise de salutation, ce qui lui valu une grimace de la part de Vane et un coup de coude pointu de Bonny.

« Un mot » exigea-t-elle, s'arrêtant à un pouce des bottes de Vane, en ignorant ses amis. Il prit son temps pour la regarder, faisant courir ses yeux sur chaque centimètre d'elle dans une lecture méandre jusqu'à ce que son regard amusé rencontra le sien. « En privé » ajouta-t-elle quand il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de sa place dans le sable. « _Maintenant. »_

Il se leva lentement, ses membres se déroulant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout à la regarder, les ombres projetées par le feu mettant en évidence la netteté de ses traits. Il ne révéla rien dans son expression au-delà de cette même joie exaspérante à ses dépends qu'elle avait vu tant de fois auparavant, la lumière attrapant le bleu pâle de ses yeux. « Par ici » dit-il enfin, marchant au loin dans le labyrinthe des tentes.

Elle savait quel était la sienne, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, et ainsi elle le suit, fulminant silencieusement et regardant les dagues derrière ses épaules.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Charles ? »

Il se tourna lentement, ses bras se pliant sur sa poitrine alors qu'il l'a regarda à la lumière vacillante de la lanterne. Le geste resserra sa chemise sur ses épaules alors que l'agacement remplaçait l'amusement dans ses yeux. « Tu va avoir besoin d'être plus précise. »

Elle voulait crier. Elle voulait arracher le poignard de sa ceinture et le poignarder avec. Mais elle voulait aussi le chevaucher sur la pile de couvertures qui composait son lit, donc elle prit une grande inspiration stabilisatrice et elle retrouva un peu de contrôle.

« L'as-tu fait ? »

« Fait _quoi_? » Grogna-t-il, son tempérament infâme déjà enflammé. « Si tu es ici pour porter des accusations contre moi, alors je suggère que tu… »

« Est-ce que tu l'a tué ? » Le coupa-t-elle en le regardant pour voir le moindre soupçon de vérité.

« Oui » répondit-il sans hésitation.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, repoussant une mèche qui s'était échappé de ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste qui pourrait être tendre si ils ne discutaient pas de meurtre. « Tu sais pourquoi, Eleanor. »

Et cela devrait la déranger qu'il ait fait ça, qu'il ait _tué_ pour elle, mais le fait était que de grandir à Nassau était que assassiner était un mode de vie. L'entreprise familiale était une entreprise criminelle, et les hommes qui remplissaient leurs entrepôts n'étaient pas des agriculteurs. C'était des pirates, et une gorge tranchée était une solution commune à un problème.

Donc, peu importe ce qu'elle _devrait_ ressentir, la réalité était que cela ne la dérangeait _pas._ En fait, debout au milieu d'un camp de pirate avec le regard intense de Vane sur elle, ses ténèbres appelaient les siennes. Il était complètement excusé pour ses actes, et en le regardant maintenant, elle sut dans la moelle de ses os qu'il le ferait à nouveau.

Et elle ne s'en souciait pas.

« Tu m'évites. »

Si le changement de sujet le surprit, il ne le montra pas, mais il fit un pas de plus. La tente n'était pas grande, et un autre pas le mettrait pied à pied avec elle. « Tu savais où me trouver. »

« Ce n'est pas un putain de jeu. »

« Ça ne l'est pas ? » Il tendit la main, son pouce traçant l'ombre sur sa mâchoire, la preuve persistante que la nuit dans la taverne n'était pas un rêve. Son regard sombre rencontra le sien, et elle ne put supprimer le frisson qui la déchira à travers elle en une méchante promesse dans ses yeux. « Tu m'utilise pour tes propres fins. »

« Et toi non ? » Cracha-t-elle, s'échappant de son toucher.

Sa réponse fut de l'attirer à lui, ses deux paumes sur son visage, et il l'embrassa, un baiser dévorant et irrésistible. Il avait le goût de la fumée, du rhum et de la sueur, et cela lui était déjà familier, et elle en avait déjà besoin. Et elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer après le moment où sa bouche touchait la sienne.

Il n'y eut pas de pause cette fois, aucune de hésitation de sa part pour le motif que son corps désirait le sien. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, dégringolant sur les couvertures alors que leurs vêtements quittaient leurs peaux. Il gronda lorsqu'elle arracha le cordon de cuir de ses cheveux, la laissant libre de les saisir par poignée quand elle voulut rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne, et le son alla droit dans le point entre ses cuisses.

Il déchira sa chemise ouverte en représailles, les boutons s'envolant librement où se déchirant simplement sous son emprise impitoyable. Le dos d'Eleanor s'arqua au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent sa poitrine, et elle ne se soucia pas d'étouffer un seul son de son plaisir alors qu'il léchait, mordait et aspirait sur son chemin à travers son corps. Et quand il se cabra en retour pour se dépouiller de sa chemise et de son pantalon, elle eut à peine le temps de boire à sa vue avant qu'il ne pousse ses jupes au-dessus de ses hanches et qu'il ne plonge dans sa chaleur attente.

Le pincement et la brûlure était loin d'être aussi douloureuse que la première fois, et c'était déjà oublié alors qu'il définissait un rythme dur, ses mains et sa bouche travaillant sur elle avec une telle frénésie que tout cela fut terminé en quelques minutes.

« Tu restes ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il roula hors d'elle, sans prendre la peine de refaire son pantalon. La question était posée à bout de souffle, et cela envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale – _elle_ avait fait cela.

Eleanor devrait dire non à son invitation. Elle devrait arranger ses vêtements et revenir à la taverne avant que Mr Scott ne se rende compte qu'elle avait disparu. Elle ne devrait absolument pas être d'accord pour rester avec Charles Vane dans sa tente, où il venait de la baiser si bien qu'elle était certaine que tout le monde autour d'eux les avait entendus.

La chose était que Eleanor n'était pas vraiment fane des ses choses simplement parce qu'elle _devrait_ les faire. Elle avait toujours aimée être dans les campements, et si les vingt dernières minutes était une indication que ce serait ainsi de passer du temps avec Charles Vane, alors elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de partir.

« Si je reste, pense-tu que tu seras capable d'enlever tes bottes avant de me baiser à nouveau ? »

Il rit, d'un rire profond véritable, ce dont elle soupçonnait que c'était en effet un plaisir rare. « Cela peut s'arranger. » Le sourire qu'il lui offrit était paresseux lorsqu'il tourna sa tête sur l'oreiller pour la regarder. « Tu a interrompu ce qui allait être mon dîner. Tu as mangé ? »

Elle secoua la tête, et il roula sur le côté afin de l'embrasser une fois de plus avant de se lever et de reboutonner son pantalon. « Reste ici. » Sans prendre la peine de tirer sur sa chemise, il disparût, et Eleanor se remis dans les draps qui sentaient son odeur, se demandant comment diable elle était rentrer dedans.

Mais après un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait laissé seule dans sa tente. Sa chemise toujours ouverte, Eleanor s'assit pour observer son espace et voir comment elle pourrait en apprendre davantage sur lui.

Elle fut surprise par l'ordre de ses affaires, les piles ordonnées de cartes graphiques, les vêtements pliés placer dans un panier, en attente d'être portés. La curiosité eut raison du meilleur d'elle-même, et elle se traîna sur les couvertures pour regarder de plus près. L'épée de la ceinture de Vane était bloquée sur le dos d'une chaise, et elle passa ses doigts sur le cuir, l'imaginant dans toute sa gloire alors qu'il arrivait frais d'une chasse, rinçant avec succès chaque pouce d'un seigneur pirate.

C'est ainsi qu'il l'a trouva, et elle attendit sa colère, attendit qu'il lui dise de se garder de toucher à ces choses, mais il se contenta de se baisser pour poser la plaque de bois bombée de nourriture et une bouteille de rhum sur le sol avant de venir à ses côtés. « Tu n'es vraiment pas capable de suivre les ordres, n'est-ce pas ? » Son souffle chaud était sur sa gorge alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille tel une boucle par derrière, la tirant de nouveau dans ses bras, ses paroles lacées de rires. « Tu ferais une pirate horrible. »

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de toi. » Elle soupira alors que ses lèvres se déplacèrent le long de son cou, repoussant le col ouvert de sa chemise comme il s'approchait, et elle se pencha vers lui, se complaignant dans la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Un de ses bras resta ancré sur le bas de ses hanches, mais son autre main bougea, sa paume calleuse passant contre sur ses côtes, la pressant contre lui.

Mais ensuit il s'arrêta, la libérant et la guidant en arrière vers le lit de fortune. « Mange, Eleanor » dit-il avec un geste vers la viande fumante et les plantains frits, enfonçant ses dents dans son propre repas.

C'était bien la dernière chose auquel elle s'était attendue quand elle était partie pour la plage plus tôt dans la nuit, d'être ainsi assise sur son lit à partager un repas. Il demanda ses questions sur les affaires, d'abord sur celle de son équipage, et puis sur ceux en général, et pour la première fois depuis toutes ses années, elle fit connaissance avec lui, parlant juste. Ce n'était pas une bataille de volontés, ce n'était pas un concours pour voir ce qui allait se briser, mais une conversation simple, facile, qui continua même une fois la nourriture terminée.

Si il était surpris qu'elle par cette facilité entre eux, elle n'en savait rien. Il était aussi habile qu'elle pour dresser ses traits, et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ils abritait tout les deux beaucoup, beaucoup de secrets. Mais elle était si surprise de voir au combien elle appréciait sa compagnie qu'elle ne regretta pas sa décision de rester cette nuit avec lui.

Aussi bien qu'était la civilité entre eux, quand elle renversa un peu un peu de rhum sur elle, ses yeux suivirent le cheminement de celui-ci vers le bas de sa mâchoire, puis il fut sur elle, léchant longuement le rhum avant de la presser à nouveau dans le matelas.

Il la déshabilla facilement, ses doigts agiles déliant les fils de sa jupe, et quand il poussa le tissu sur le sol à côté d'eux, il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, écartant ses cuisses et déposant un baiser à l'intérieur de son genou. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, leurs yeux se verrouillant, et l'intensité et la convoitise qu'elle voyait sur elle était assez pour rendre sa respiration difficile.

Et elle continua à le regarder alors qu'il commença à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son regard vacillant revenant au sien toutes les quelques secondes. Avec son pouls battant follement dans ses veines, elle regarda alors qu'il se déplaçait de plus en plus haut sur sa cuisse avec une lenteur exaspérante. Elle avait fait cela avec des filles de l'auberge avant, explorant avec la sécurité relative d'une autre femme, mais elle n'avait jamais eu un homme ainsi, mettant sa bouche entre ses jambes. Elle s'était déjà demandée si ce serait pareil si il le lui faisait, se l'était demandé bien avant qu'il ne soit dans son lit, et quand sa bouche pressa finalement en bas, elle lâcha une série de « putain, putain, putain » qui le fit rire contre elle, produisant une toute nouvelle sensation droit en elle avec le raclement de sa barbe.

Mais son amusement disparut, et les hanches et le bassin d'Eleanor bougèrent contre lui alors qu'il s'occupait d'elle avec sa langue et ses doigts. Il faisait cela comme il faisait tout le reste ailleurs : intensément. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il la pousser à nouveau au bord, et elle eut du mal à recentrer son attention sur autre chose que sur les vagues de plaisir qui la traversa quand il envoya le reste de ses vêtements loin et qu'il poussa en elle.

« Tu a aimée ça, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il avec une satisfaction suffisante alors qu'il appuyait profondément, poussant ses hanches rougit contre les siennes.

Elle avait aimée, et il le savait, mais qu'elle soit damné si elle l'avouait. Au lieu de cela, elle le tira vers le bas, l'embrassant pour le distraire, et poussa son poids contre lui de manière à ce que soit lui qui soit celui sur le dos. Elle l'avait fait pour le faire taire, pour être au contrôle, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'attente heureuse avec laquelle il l'a regardait qui lui fit se demander si il ne comptait pas se glisser en elle ainsi.

Sauf que maintenant qu'elle était là, un fil de doute parvint à faire son chemin en elle, un moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle était maintenant celle qui devait maintenir leur allure, fixer leur rythme, et il avait été avec des femmes formées à l'art du plaisir, beaucoup d'entre elles. Comment elle allait retenir son attention alors qu'elle savait à peine ce qu'elle faisait ?

Et peut-être qu'il vit l'éclat de doute où peut-être qu'il devenait juste impatient avec elle, où peut-être qu'il lui avait suffit maintenant de comprendre qu'un mot doux ferait beaucoup plus de dégâts que ses doigts se creusant dans ses hanches. Il la guida tout le long jusqu'à ce que l'instinct prenne le dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tellement perdue dans le plaisir en en chassant encore plus qu'elle ne se souciait pas si c'était négligé, où avec qui d'autre il avait pu aller.

Elle était la seule dans sa tente ce soir. Elle était celle pour laquelle il avait tué. Elle était la seule à réduire son souffle en lambeaux, la seule qui pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, la désirant, toujours, toujours la désirant.

Elle était celle dont il prit la main quand ils se couchèrent ensuite, son pouce caressant le métal froid de ses bagues alors que leurs doigts s'enchevêtraient. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement doux dans ce touché à ce moment-là, ses yeux à peine ouvert et son corps détendu contre le sien, et quand elle vint plus près pour jeter sa jambe sur la sienne, il bourdonna doucement, un grondement contenu qui lui rappela un chat tigré se prélassant.

Eleanor savait qu'elle devrait partir, que s'endormir comme ça franchissait une ligne dont elle ne pourrait plus revenir, mais elle était déjà moitié endormie. C'était juste une nuit. Et le matin, quand elle se réveilla avec sa bouche sur sa peau et sa main entre ses jambes, il était facile d'oublier le moment où les lignes était floues, facile de se perdre dans le plaisir intense qu'être le centre du monde de Charles Vane pour l'espace du temps où elle était dans son lit.

Et si il persista à l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa tente, c'était juste la preuve que ses plans fonctionnaient. Rien d'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 fraîchement traduit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ;)**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Eleanor ne se serait jamais attendu à aimer autant le temps qu'elle passait avec Charles Vane, de la manière dont elle le passait avec lui, et en quelque sorte, quelque part sur le long de la ligne, elle commençait à oublier que son but au départ n'était qu'un jeu de puissance.

Mr Scott détestait, détestait quand le navire de Teach était dans la baie, et donc Eleanor dans le lit de Vane, où lui dans le sien. Aucun des deux n'en avait rien à foutre de qui pouvait le savoir, et la présence d'Eleanor dans les campements apporta un changement, un respect réticent qu'on ne lui avait jamais accorder jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils savait que Vane riposterait si ils faisait quoi que ce soit contre elle, mais cela pouvait être aussi parce qu'elle avait fait de l'ensemble de cette entreprise quelque chose de plus rentable que jamais.

Mais elle se promit qu'elle ne serait jamais sur la plage à l'attendre, elle ne serait jamais une imbécile folle d'amour rabaissée par un homme, même si cet homme était Charles. Au lieu de cela, elle attendait qu'il vienne à elle, une fois que le déchargement des prises était fini et qu'il se présentait à l'entrepôt. La moitié du temps, il arrivait encore couvert de sang, et cela devint une habitude d'examiner son corps, afin d'évaluer la possibilité probable que tout ce sang lui appartenait, et de ravaler le niais _« es-tu blessé ? »_ qui se pressait contre ses lèvres.

Ils menaient leurs affaires avec tout le sérieux qu'il fallait, aucun des deux prêts à sacrifier leurs positions durement acquis à leur soif de l'un de l'autre. Mais quand la prise de la journée était récoltée, et quand les hommes commençaient à dériver de la taverne au bordel, il l'a retrouvait dans une alcôve où dans un cellier, et si parfois ils le faisait derrière une porte fermée, la grande majorité du temps, ils laissait la porte ouverte. Leur désir l'un de l'autre était insatiable, elle est aussi la seule à souvent le pousser contre un mur, sa main se glissant entre eux pour caresser le cuir des ses vêtements, comme il était le seul à faire danser ses doigts sous sa jupe, et à avoir son chemin en elle.

Et pour le reste du temps, ils existaient simplement avec les autres. C'était la saison de la chasse, et il était rarement présent à Nassau plus que pour une poignée de nuits avant de reprendre la mer pendant plusieurs semaines à l'affilée. Les mois traînaient, brisés par ses retours, mais quand la saison commença à ralentir, il l'informa de sa décision.

« La prochaine fois, tu viendras à moi » dit-il, et malgré le fait que sa tête était appuyée sur son épaule et que ses doigts continuant à s'enfoncer dans ses hanches, les mots étaient difficiles.

« Quoi ? » Quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'il était entré dans la taverne, mais jusqu'à cet instant, elle s'était dit qu'il s'était passé certains évènements en mer dont il ne souhaitait pas discuter, mais maintenant, son ton, l'ordre qui était dedans, lui fit se demander si son problème n'était pas tout sauf quelque chose en mer.

« La prochaine fois que je rentrerais à Nassau, tu m'attendra dans ma tente » Gronda-t-il presque, ses doigts se serrant de manière possessive sur elle. « Tu viendra à moi. »

« De quoi tu parles, putain ? _T'attendre ?_ J'ai des responsabilités, Charles. »

« Pense-tu que je suis tellement désespéré de te baiser que je vais juste attendre en bas, avec tout le monde qui me regarde, jusqu'à ce que tu décide d'ouvrir tes jambes ? »

« Va te faire foutre » Lança-t-elle, commençant à s'éloigner de lui. Ses mains étant toujours sur ses hanches, tous les muscles de son corps devinrent instantanément rigides malgré la façon languissante dont il était seulement un moment avant. Ils grondèrent et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et il parti, la laissant fulminante.

Il ne vient pas à la taverne. Elle ne vient pas sur la plage. Ils étaient enfermés dans une impasse faite de leurs propres mains, et tout comme elle avait refusé d'être la première à sourciller, Eleanor refusait d'être la première à plier, même si elle se rendait compte que sa demande, malgré le fait que cela aurait pu être discuté plus civilement, n'était pas entièrement déraisonnable.

En fin de compte, Jack fut celui qui s'approcha d'elle, avec anxiété, regardant dans la taverne pour voir qui pourrait regarder. Anne resta à leur table, ses yeux plissés par la concentration, mais quoi que Jack ait à dire, il ne fit pas tellement de pause quand ses yeux passèrent sur Eleanor. « Je ne sais pas où est le problème, » commença-t-il, se resservant lui-même un verre, « et je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Allez vous faire foutre, Jack. » Grogna Eleanor en retour, lui arrachant la bouteille de rhum. « Restez en dehors de ça. » Elle fit un geste de la tête vers l'endroit où Anne était assise, l'air renfrognée de cette dernière s'assombrissant lorsque l'attention d'Eleanor fut sur elle. « Allez vous occuper de vos propres affaires. »

« Il a presque pris ma tête cet après-midi. Cela rend un poil difficile de _rester en dehors de ça. »_ Soupira Jack, et il y eu un moment où son masque tomba, et il était fatigué d'être ici à plaider au nom de son ami qui était trop fier et trop têtu pour jamais le faire lui-même. « Aucun d'entre vous n'en à finit avec l'autre, alors arrêtez d'agir comme si vous n'en avez rien à foutre. Allez à cette putain de plage, Eleanor. Je crois qu'il est sur de dire qu'il vaut mieux pour nous tous que l'un d'entre vous cède. Et il est décidé à ne pas venir ici."

Elle ne se soucia pas de lui répondre, lui jetant son regard le plus froid avant de marcher loin pour aller servir les boissons à des clients moins irritants, donnant à Anne une couchette large. Jack, à sa manière, s'était radouci à son sujet ces derniers mois, mais Anne la regardait toujours avec une suspicion à peine voilée. Peut-être qu'elle savait qu'Eleanor avec des intentions peu honorables envers Charles peut-être qu'Anne était juste une salope. Difficile à dire dans un endroit comme celui-ci, mais Eleanor ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Anne était le problème de Jack, pas le sien.

Eleanor ne _voulait_ pas se soucier de l'humeur de Vane. Elle ne voulait pas se soucier du fait qu'elle avait déjà commencé en privé à examiner le fait qu'il avait peut-être raison que, parmi un équipage, l'équilibre du pouvoir était essentiel à la survie. Pour lui, partager son lit était une chose mais, pour lui, venir constamment à elle ainsi ferait que, eh bien, les hommes pourrait bien le prendre exactement pour ce qu'il avait dit.

Désespéré. Pathétique. Doux.

Et elle ne pouvait appliquer aucun de ses mots à Vane cela mettrait un frein au plan qu'elle avait lentement formulé au cours de ces derniers mois, un plan pour voir Teach hors de l'île et Charles capitaine. Si cela fonctionnait, elle serait la femme qui aurai viré un seigneur pirate de son trône et qui en aura soulevé un autre à sa place. Elle commandera Nassau.

Le fait qu'elle allait accomplir tout cela tout en offrant la possibilité à Charles de réaliser son propre rêve, eh bien, c'était juste une heureuse coïncidence. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi, après tout, à cause de leur compréhension, elle l'avait choisi parce qu'il était implacable dans la quête des choses qu'il voulait, un trait qu'ils partageait. Il ferait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour gagner, et plus il gagnait, plus d'argent ils feront tout les deux.

Mais il n'était pas question d'argent ce soir. Au bout d'un moment, Jack finit son dernier verre avant de partir avec Anne, laissant Eleanor en train de vider les tasses, la laissant considérer toute la merde qu'elle devait faire.

En fin de compte, cela avait peu d'importance si elle alla à lui puisqu'elle protégeait ses intérêts commerciaux à le voir nommé capitaine, où simplement parce qu'elle le désirait, lui. Le résultat était le même, et elle se dit qu'à cause de cela, il n'y avait pas de sens à trier les détails. Cela n'avait pas _d'importance_ qu'elle se trouve à côté de lui devant un feu, son équipage lui donnant – et à elle – une couchette large.

Il était silencieux, continuant à siroter sa bouteille de rhum tout en regardant dans les flammes. Il ne la regarda pas, et il ne lui offrit pas de la liqueur, mais après qu'ils furent assis silencieusement pendant près d'une demi heure, il se leva sur ses pieds. Elle pouvait sentir encore la colère sortir de lui, la fureur refoulée dans l'attente d'une étincelle pour à nouveau éclater dans un enfer, mais elle n'était pas préparée à ce niveau de rage qu'il fit preuve contre elle quand elle le suivit dans sa tente.

« Pourquoi diable es-tu ici ? »

Ce fut comme si il l'a gifla, et tandis qu'une meilleure femme aurait pu réaliser à ce moment qu'elle l'avait blessé, l'humeur d'Eleanor monta avec la sienne. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, Charles ? Que je me présente à toi, ici, dans ce lieu, où tous les membres de ton équipage peuvent nous entendre baiser ? »

Ce fut la première fois qu'il ricana contre elle non pas avec du rire dans les yeux, mais avec malice. Il avait ce regard qui faisait taire les équipages et qui vidait les lieux, et malgré le frisson de peur que cela amena, Eleanor ne recula pas. Elle leva le menton, et elle le fusilla du regard en retour droit dans les yeux, et elle attendit sa réponse.

« Viens ici », dit-il enfin, les yeux brillants, une main sur la poignée du couteau attaché sur sa droite. Elle ne tient pas compte de la menace, ignorant le fait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux avec un homme dangereux, et elle s'approcha de lui, sa seule concession face à sa colère et la possibilité qu'elle était peut-être celle qui était en tort.

Il l'a dépouilla de ses vêtements méthodiquement, en jetant les habits sur le sol, mais c'est seulement quand elle fut entièrement nue et qu'il était toujours là, debout dans ses bottes et son épée à sa place, qu'il l'a toucha, l'attirant contre lui alors que ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou. La poignée métallique du couteau et de l'épée s'enfonçait dans ses côtes, les boucles et les sangles de sa ceinture et de sa chemise étaient dures contre sa peau, et quand il arracha les épingles de ses cheveux, la poigne de ses doigts serra son cuir chevelu avec une frustration à peine voilée.

Elle reconnaît cela pour ce que c'était – lui exerçant le contrôle sur la situation, sur elle, mais plus que tout, sur lui-même.

Charles avait toujours été un amant attentionné, mais maintenant il était égoïste alors qu'il l'a pencha en la retournant sur son petit tableau qu'il gardait dans la tente, à la poursuite sans relâche de son propre plaisir en ayant peu de considération pour le sien. Il était en colère, et il était loin d'être doux, mais il était encore Charles, et elle avait toujours envie de lui, le désirant toujours, alors elle poussa ses hanches en arrière dans les siennes, le rencontrant dans sa poussé brutale. Elle ferma les yeux à la tente, au reste du camp qui les entourait, et céda simplement aux sensations familières – ses respirations difficile sur son dos, la poigne de ses mains sur ses hanches, son mouvement en elle. Il dansait le long d'une ligne mince alors que leurs peaux claquaient ensemble, son touché à la limite de lui faire mal, mais il ne fit aucune tentative de dissimuler qu'à cet instant, il _voulait_ lui faire mal, que c'était seulement son self-contrôle qui l'empêchait de libérer sa vraie fureur.

Elle se tourna vers lui quand il eut fini, s'éloignant de la table et prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, d'un côté pour arranger son corps et d'un autre pour préparer son esprit pour la bataille qui n'était pas encore terminée. Il était encore tout habillé, à l'exception de sa queue qui sortait de son pantalon, et si les choses n'avaient pas été si difficiles, la vue aurait pu être comique. Les choses entre eux s'équilibraient sur le bord d'un couteau, et Eleanor n'avait toujours pas peur de lui, pas vraiment, mais l'obscurité qui vivait en lui était très proche de la surface alors que ses yeux suivaient ses mouvements.

« Tu seras là, la prochaine fois ? » Demanda-t-il, n'ajustant pas ses vêtements, ne s'approchant pas d'elle, mais en la regardant avec un sang-froid lointain qui n'aurait pas du être possible vu qu'il venait juste d'être en elle.

« Je viendrais à toi une fois les activités de la journée terminée, » dit-elle après une pause car ils était même à cet instant sur une bataille d'une guerre beaucoup plus longue. La prochaine fois, elle irait jusqu'à lui, mais la fois suivante, c'est lui qui viendra jusqu'à elle, qu'il le sache déjà où non. Elle sera son égale, non seulement à ses yeux, mais aussi aux yeux de ses hommes.

Il hocha la tête, débouclant la ceinture de son épée avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Le reste de ses vêtements suivirent, et quand il embrassa enfin sa bouche, sa peau nue contre la sienne, la tension qu'elle gardait commença à disparaître. Cela ne sera jamais doux entre eux, mais ce fut plus lent quand il l'a pris à nouveau dans son lit, et la caresse de ses doigts, l'effleurement de ses lèvres, était la seule qu'il lui offrirait pour s'excuser de la façon dont il l'avait traitée à son arrivée.

Elle pressa un baiser contre la marque sur son épaule après, quand ils étaient encore agréablement enchevêtrés et que le sommeil commençait à peine à leur faire signe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, mais ce soir, elle traça les lignes avec son doigt une fois que ses lèvres laissèrent sa peau, et c'était _sa_ version de s'excuser – sa façon de dire qu'elle comprenait sans jamais réellement l'admettre.

Il ne portera plus jamais de chaînes, imaginaires où en fer – il ne sera plus jamais considéré comme la propriété de quiconque, même d'elle.

La main sur sa cuisse resserra son emprise, et il respira lentement avant de dire : « Je me suis échappé quand j'avais neuf ans. Tué trois hommes pour le faire. » Les mots était plat et sans émotion, mais elle reconnût ce ton, elle le connaissait bien. C'était celui destiné à cacher ses véritables sentiments, forgé dans l'acier contre une pression de terribles souvenirs, une colonne vertébrale redressé face à toute cette faiblesse.

C'était un ton qu'elle avait appris il y a longtemps.

Eleanor pensa à ses cicatrices sur son dos, pensant à combien il devait être jeune quand ils ont pressés le fer chaud sur sa peau et le déchirant avec les coups de fouets, se demandant comment il avait pu s'endurcir face au monde alors qu'il était si jeune. Que pouvait faire un enfant pour une méritée une telle raclée, aussi brutale ?

Elle ne le demanda pas, mais elle se blottit plus près, et sa main se déplaça alors de sa cuisse à l'inclination de sa taille, passant par la courbe de son dos jusqu'à glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts se mélangeant dans les mèches enchevêtrés. Il ne dit rien d'autre, probablement perdu dans des souvenirs qu'elle commençait à peine à comprendre, mais il ne la laissa pas s'en aller, et elle appuya ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, une de ses jambes jetée entre les siennes, sa paume se reposant sur ses côtes. Et ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avait pas déjà été entrelacés après avoir baiser, leurs corps se refroidissant dans un silence satisfait, mais ceci… Ceci, c'était différent. Ceci était quelque chose de tendre et doux, c'était lui étant vulnérable, s'exposant à elle, et ne cherchant pas à se dérober de ça c'était lui en lui disant ses secrets avec ses battements de cœur contre son oreille, sans autre raison qu'il désirait qu'elle sache.

Ceci était Charles ne prenant pas la peine de se cacher – ni sa colère face à son argumentation, et ni la tendresse qu'il lui avait témoigné en conséquence, et ceci était Eleanor étant avec lui, non pas à cause des ses investissements où de ses machinations politiques, mais parce qu'à cet instant, elle le voulait simplement.

C'était une de ses nuits terrifiantes où elle sentait quelque chose changer entre eux, un autre morceau tombant sur place, et elle devrait arrêter cela, mais elle ne le faisait pas.

Parce que Eleanor Guthrie ne faisait toujours pas ce qu'elle devrait faire juste parce qu'elle le devrait.

« C'est une chose amusante, » dit alors Teach alors qu'il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Charles se trouvait au milieu du pont, un œil sur l'horizon, l'autre sur l'équipage. Ils seront à Nassau à la tombée de la nuit, et après trois semaines en mer, les hommes était tous impatients de rentrer à terre, pour une raison où pour une autre.

Et si Teach était un lecteur d'esprit, la chose amusante pourrait être que Charles soit parmi eux : cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas attendu son retour à terre avec une telle vigueur. Il avait toujours préféré être en mer, d'être en mouvement avec le pont sous ses pieds et une épée sur sa hanche. Si ce n'était pas le sexe et le fait reconstituer leurs réserves, il n'était pas sûr de ne jamais quitter l'eau.

Sauf que maintenant, il voyait Eleanor quand il fermait les yeux, tout ses cheveux blonds chatoyants tombant sur ses épaules alors qu'elle le chevauchait cet adorable et petit sourire qui venait toujours avec un roulement de yeux, un regard qu'il avait fini par réalisé que c'était un signe de son affection. Où comment, quand l'heure se faisait terre, elle lui jetait un regard à travers la taverne bondée quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, un mouvement sournois de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et le désir assombrissant ses yeux.

Il n'avait jamais eu une femme dans sa vie, pas comme ça. Peut-être que cela l'avait changé. Peut-être pas. Mais il commençait à comprendre un peu plus l'entêtement de Jack à rester aux côtés d'Anne, la façon dont ils ne s'entretuaient pas sur le champ malgré leurs quartiers proches.

Parce que autant Eleanor pouvait le mettre en colère à l'occasion, autant il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'éloigner d'elle. Même avec le conflit qu'ils avaient eux plusieurs mois auparavant, le problème n'avait jamais vraiment été Eleanor – c'était lui. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il aurait du prévoir que toute tentative pour la commander se solderait dès l'instant par son retentissant _va te faire foutre._ Avait-il simplement voulu se jouer d'elle comme elle se jouait si facilement de lui, il aurait pu emprunter un chemin qui n'aurait pas éveillée son humeur.

Non pas qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit. Eleanor sortant ses griffes dehors était une belle chose à voir, et depuis cette nuit, elle était plus audacieuse que jamais avec lui. Il avait obtenu un autre côté de sa personne que personne d'autre n'avait vu, un morceau d'elle qui était _sien._

Charles ne cessait de considérait le fait qu'il lui avait donné un morceaux de lui-même en court de route.

A côté de lui, Teach accolada son bras contre le bois, suivant le regard de son quartier-maître. « Tu ne va pas demander à ton capitaine ce qui est si amusant ? »

La seule réponse que Charles offrit est un roulement de yeux vers Teach et un faible grognement dans sa gorge. Il refusait de participer à ce qui était pour sûr une sorte de morale où de plaisanterie à ses frais.

Teach s'écorcha de rire, une main charnue tombant sur le dos de Charles. Mais il se tut un instant plus tard, le poids de sa main lourd sur ses anciennes cicatrices. « Tu passe beaucoup de temps avec la femme Guthrie. »

Ce n'était pas une question, donc Charles ne se dérangea pas à répondre. Le capitaine put sûrement sentir tous les muscles de son dos devenir rigides, donc il ne se força à se relaxer à nouveau et il attendit que l'autre homme arrive à son point. Pour sûr que cela l'irritait – la plupart des gens qui souhaitaient discuter de sa relation avec Eleanor l'irritaient – mais contrairement à Jack, Charles ne pouvait pas dire au capitaine d'aller se faire foutre. Teach tolérait beaucoup de choses de lui, mais si le capitaine voulait se faire entendre, il se faisait entendre.

« Il y a beaucoup à dire pour une bonne femme qui attend sur le rivage, » continua Teach à court terme, et sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'au bois où Charles s'appuyait contre. « Rien de mal à avoir une femme. Mais cette femme à besoin de connaître sa place, tout comme toi. Elle est la plage. Elle n'est pas le navire, ni la chasse, ni l'océan. Tu n'emmènes pas une tasse de thé sur un bateau de pirate. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler, putain ? » Grogna Charles, tout les discours sur les femmes et les tasses de thés lui donnant l'envie de sauter par-dessus de bord et de faire le reste du chemin du retour à Nassau à la nage. « Je n'ai pas une putain de femme. Je n'en veux pas. »

Et Eleanor Guthrie n'était pas une putain de tasse de thé, mais Charles ne dit pas cela, ne révélant pas qu'il savait exactement où son capitaine voulait en venir.

Non, cette femme était faite de choses bien plus sévères que de la porcelaine. Elle était le fer et l'acier, forgé et plié mais jamais rompu elle était aussi féroce qu'elle était intelligente. Il l'a regardait grandir en elle-même au fil des ans, la regardant secouée par la déception de l'abandon de son père et de tenir son empire par les deux mains, en faire quelque chose de mieux, de plus fort. Il l'avait vu aller pas après pas contre les autres quartiers-maîtres, et peut-être que sa présence avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils s'inclinaient tous si vite, dans certains cas, mais elle tenait son propre chemin.

Eleanor dans son élément était un putain de spectacle à voir.

« Non, je suppose que non. Cela revient au même, elle n'a pas sa place sur ce navire. »

« Elle n'est pas sur ce putain de navire. »

Teach ne dit rien immédiatement, et Charles put sentir le regard de l'homme plus âgé – le regard dur, l'évaluation de son capitaine – mais il ne broncha pas alors que le silence traînait entre eux, la ruée des vagues et l'appel des mouettes alors qu'il s'approchaient de plus en plus près du rivage était les seuls bruits avec le bourdonnaient constant de l'équipage.

Le capitaine suit le regard de Charles vers l'horizon où Nassau attendait juste sur le bord du monde. « Elle ne l'est pas ? » Demanda-t-il enfin. Teach n'attendit pas de réponse, ce qui était tout aussi bien. Charles n'en avait pas.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Eleanor se trouva à faire la plus stupide, la plus ridiculement émotionnelle chose quand Charles partait pour de longues périodes.

Elle se faufilait jusqu'à la plage, cachant ses cheveux et son visage sous un capuchon, demeurant dans l'ombre pour rester inaperçue, et elle se glissait à travers les campements pour aller jusqu'à sa tente. Et en dépit du fait que son lit était plus confortable, et malgré la façon dont son cœur vrombissait à comment elle essayerait de s'expliquer si elle était prise, Eleanor se déshabillait toujours et rampait toujours sous les couvertures, s'emmitouflant dedans et sentant l'odeur de Charles jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil.

Et quand les premières lueurs de l'aube la réveillaient, elle se redressait, tirant sa capuche et prenait un chemin détourné de la taverne pour éviter d'être détectée, tout en ignorant fermement à quel point elle pouvait être putain de sentimentale. L'excuse qu'elle se donnait était qu'elle voulait lui rappeler qui il baisait, même si elle devait être présente d'une manière où d'une autre quand il revenait à Nassau, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que dormir dans son lit l'apaisait, surtout après une journée particulièrement misérable, s'envelopper en lui lui donnait la force de se ressaisir et de solder tout cela.

En outre, c'était aussi l'une de ses putains de place sur l'île où elle pouvait vraiment être seule sans craindre d'être dérangée où pour sa sécurité. Personne ne penserait à la chercher dans la tente de Charles quand il était en mer, et personne n'était assez stupide pour être dans le campement d'Edward Teach sans la permission du capitaine. Il était donc parfaitement logique pour elle de dormir ici les nuits où elle souhaitait rester seule avec elle-même, quand l'incessante morale de Mr Scott allait trop loin et que les murs de la taverne et toute ses responsabilités pesait sur elle. C'était _calme_ sur la plage quand tous les équipages étaient à la chasse, la brise chaude des Caraïbes agitant le tissu de la tente et le bruit des vagues sur le sable la berçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas escompté, c'était à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la tente au milieu de la nuit.

Le craquement et le crépitement du feu la réveillèrent, des voix inattendues flottant dans la nuit. Eleanor se crispa, sentant sous l'oreiller le couteau qu'elle savait que Charles avait, ses doigts se serrant autour du manche froid alors qu'elle écoutait. Teach ne devait pas revenir avant deux jours, mais il y avait pourtant des hommes dans le camp. Qui était suffisamment con pour venir dans _ce_ camp, parmi tous les autres camps, sans être un membre de l'équipage ?

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour s'habiller, la lumière se déversant dans la tente alors que la couverture qui servait de porte bougeait. L'adrénaline la poussant, Eleanor oublia qu'elle était nue, oublia qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre piètre chance contre la majorité des hommes sur la plage, mais elle avait la surprise de son côté, et cela devra être suffisant.

C'est seulement quand la silhouette donna un grognement familier alors que son corps heurta durement les muscles et le cuir usé qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Charles.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Eleanor ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité alors qu'il lui enleva le couteau des mains, le jetant sur le côté. Il remarqua alors sa nudité, ses yeux se trouvant à errer sur sa peau, et sa bouche se courba en un sourire fatigué. « Maintenant, ceci est un bien meilleur accueil qu'un couteau sous la gorge. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. »

« Et qui d'autre pourrait venir ici ? »

« Tu es en avance. »

« Ce que manifestement tu sais puisque tu es ici. »

Eleanor haussa les épaules, et pas pour la première fois en sa présence, sa capacité à mentir facilement lui fit défaut. Et il vit à travers cela, la voyant elle, et quelque chose l'adoucit, les dernières traces de dureté qui persistait sur le pont se dissipant alors qu'il vint vers elle. Le baiser qu'il lui donna était une surprise, un geste presque tendre qui laissa sa poitrine douloureuse quand il recula pour tirer sa chemise sur sa tête avant de la faire reculer.

Elle pouvait goûter le sel sur sa peau, la sueur, la saleté et la mer, mais Eleanor ne s'en soucia pas, ne lui donnant pas le temps de se laver du navire alors qu'elle le débarrassait de ses vêtements restants et qu'elle le tira vers le bas pour atteindre le matelas.

Dans l'année depuis que Eleanor l'avait invité dans son lit, cela n'avait jamais été comme ça. Habituellement, quand il revenait de la chasse, il était presque désespéré d'elle, et il y avait peu de finesse dans ce premier ébat – c'était une explosion de désir des deux côtés, les semaines de convoitise refoulée se déchaînant l'un sur l'autre dans un torrent de langues et de dents, de la peau giflant la peau alors qu'elle haletait et qu'elle jurait avec lui. Mais ce soir, c'était tout autre chose.

Il l'embrassa encore, comme si il ne pensait à rien d'autre depuis qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois, mais son toucher était plus doux, presque paresseux alors qu'il traçait les courbes de son corps, d'abord avec le bout de ses doigts calleux, puis avec sa langue. Il connaissait déjà chaque pouce d'elle, mais il la redécouvrait, et alors que les yeux d'Eleanor se fermèrent sous la luxure qu'elle ressentait de lui, elle se demanda, et ce n'était pas la première fois, ce qu'ils étaient en train de foutre l'un avec l'autre, quels lignes ils venait de franchir et dont ils ne pourraient pas revenir.

Mais ce n'était pas la nuit pour se le demander, pas quand il se glissa finalement en elle et fixa un rythme lent et profond alors que ses doigts s'enfonçait dans ses hanches, plaidant pour plus dans un murmure essoufflé, ce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait. Et aussi sûr, ses hanches se mouva un peu plus durement, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ses traits brillait de satisfaction béate alors qu'il croisa son regard.

Il embrassa ses doigts quand ce fut fini, les yeux fermés et son souffle se ralentissant enfin. « C'est le genre de surprise auquel je pourrais m'habituer, » lui dit-il, murmurant avec contentement alors qu'elle démêlait ses doigts des siens pour courir laisser son pouce courir sur ses lèvres, ses doigts traînant sur sa barbe.

Elle rit, se penchant pour capturer un autre baiser langoureux, mais ne dit rien parce que la réponse honnête était qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à cela aussi, peu importe ce que c'était.

Quand elle s'éloigna finalement à nouveau, il serra ses doigts une fois de plus avant de sortir du lit. Il faisait encore nuit dans la tente sans lanterne allumée, le clair de lune et les feux de camps fournissait à peine assez de lumière pour voir alors qu'il ramassait le couteau et qu'il le remit soigneusement en place, avant d'aller au bassin d'eau peu profonde et d'en soulever la cruche pleine. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors qu'il souleva un sourcil vers elle avec un sourire taquin face à la preuve de sa présence bien avant son arrivé, mais il ne dit rien, tournant son attention au lavement du pire des traces sur lui.

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il jamais enseigner comment utiliser un poignard ? » Demanda-t-il avec une désinvolture trompeuse sur la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Répondit-elle distraitement, beaucoup plus intéressée à le regarder dans toute sa gloire nue, des gouttelettes d'eau coulant sur sa peau, que de discuter de poignards.

« Je veux dire que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui serait venu ici ce soir, tu serais morte. » Il y eu une pause sur le bruit calme de l'eau, son inspiration audible, et elle put entendre la rage ramper dans sa voix. « Dis-moi que ta merde inutile de père a tenté d'apprendre à te défendre avant de te laisser ici. »

C'était une nuit pour les premières fois, car c'était aussi la première fois que Charles exprimait directement son opinion sur le père d'Eleanor, et elle comprit avec une clarté cristalline la source de sa colère, compris que Charles avait fait plus pour la protéger durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler que son père n'avait jamais fait où qu'il ne ferait probablement jamais.

« Il a laissé des gardes, » répondit-elle enfin, la vérité de l'accusation frappant juste un peu trop près. Ce que Eleanor savait des poignards et des fusils était en grande partie ce qu'elle en avait appris elle-même où la meilleur estimation qu'elle avait pu faire de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il y avait un fusil de chasse dans son bureau à la taverne, mais elle avait eu la chance jusque ici que la menace de l'avoir entre ses mains avait suffit à mettre fin aux problèmes. Elle ne doutait pas que si elle devait en faire usage, elle serait en mesure de tirer sur la gâchette, mais ce serait un coup de chance si elle touchait quoi que ce soit.

Quand elle regarda l'arrière de Vane, son dos était devenu rigide, ses cicatrices chatoyants à la lumière pâle. Chaque muscle exposé était tendu, et si il n'y avait pas cette tension dangereuse dans l'air, Eleanor aurait été heureuse d'aller jusqu'à lui, de se mettre à genoux et de lui montrer juste à quel point elle aimait son corps. Mais quoi qui avait été différent entre eux ce soir, peu importe ce qui avait naquit chez lui pour qu'il desserre le contrôle minutieux de ses émotions, maintenant cela bourdonnait et cela faisait des étincelles dans l'obscurité, une mèche allumée menant à un baril de poudre.

« Habille-toi », dit-il enfin en jetant le chiffon qu'il utilisait dans l'eau et de se pencher pour atteindre son pantalon.

« Quoi, maintenant ? » Haleta Eleanor mais elle ne bougea pas de sa place. « Quoi que ce soit, ça peut attendre jusqu'au matin. Reviens au lit. »

« Mets tes putains de vêtements et viens avec moi, » lança-t-il, mettant son pantalon en place en fermant les boutons brusquement, ses mouvements saccadés. Prenant sa chemise sur le plancher, il lui jeta dessus avant de saisir le poignard hors de la ceinture de son épée et de sortir hors de la tente.

Eleanor regarda l'entrée maintenant vide la tente, murmurant un _« c'est quoi ce bordel »_ dans un souffle. Elle se débattit avec l'idée de l'ignorer, de se retourner et d'aller dormir, mais elle pensa au regard dans ses yeux et à la rage à peine contenue dans sa voix, et peu importe ce qui le dérangeait autant, ignorer ses souhaits – peu importe combien elle détestait qu'il lui donne des ordres ainsi – n'aiderait pas les choses.

Alors, elle enfila sa jupe et sa chemise, ne se souciant de ses chaussures, du manteau où du reste, et le suivit.

Charles la mena sur la plage, loin des feux et des hommes, dont la plupart s'était endormis où avaient trouvé leur chemin dans la ville à la recherche d'une prostituée disponible. Eleanor ne se soucia pas de lui demander où ils allaient, l'ensemble rigide de ses épaules et le poignard serré dans ses doigts lui disait tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir.

Il s'arrêta quand les campements ne furent plus qu'un lointain miroitement de lumière, le bruit de l'océan et le murmure du vent à travers les dunes et les palmiers étant les seuls bruits qui masquait leurs respirations. « Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger, » commença-t-il, sa voix même plus mordante que d'habitude alors qu'il lui offrit la poignée de la lame, « mais je peux te montrer comment te protéger toi-même. »

Sa protestation qui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour la protéger mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui tendait la lame, parce que ce soit vrai où non, la réalité était qu'il lui offrait quelque chose dans le coin sombre de cette plage qu'aucun autre homme dans sa vie ne lui avait jamais offert : une chance d'apprendre, une chance de pouvoir faire elle-même ce que les hommes faisait toujours pour elle.

Alors Eleanor prit le couteau.

Et dans l'heure qui suivit, Charles lui expliqua toutes les façons de tuer un homme. « Fie-toi à ta rapidité, » dit-il à son oreille, ses bras serrés autour d'elle, son emprise sur ses poignets comme des menottes. « Au moment où tu es ici, c'est trop tard. Tous les hommes sont plus forts que toi. Anne est mortelle parce qu'ils ne la voient jamais arriver. » Il esquiva son coup de pied dans le tibia facilement, déplaçant sa jambe pour assurer son emprise jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait complètement immobilisée. Son souffle était chaud sur son cou et son épaule, et Eleanor oublia pendant un instant la leçon, arrêtant le combat, et se pencha en arrière dans son emprise, sa chaleur saignant à travers sa chemise, sa sueur et la sienne faisait que le tissu lui collait à la peau.

Inclinant sa tête en arrière, elle se reposa sur son épaule, le clair de lune attrapant ses yeux alors qu'il lui jeta un regard curieux, desserrant son étreinte comme si il avait détecté son changement d'humeur. « Merci », dit-elle doucement, sans détourner le regard, sans prendre la peine de cacher le fluage d'émotion dans sa voix. C'était le milieu de la nuit, ils étaient complètement seuls, et en dépit de la menace sous-jacente de la leçon, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité. Et une partie de cela avait avoir avec l'homme dans son dos, sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre fin à toute personne qui tenterait de lui faire du mal en sa présence, mais une autre partie était de savoir combien il se souciait d'elle.

Pas seulement de la femme qu'il baisait. Pas seulement comme la receleuse où la propriétaire de la taverne. Mais comme Eleanor Guthrie. Il n'avait rien à prouver à qui que ce soit en l'armant avec ses connaissances, rien à gagner de cette leçon, si ce n'est une mesure de confort dans sa capacité à se protéger elle-même quand il n'était pas là.

Charles reconnût son remerciement avec un signe de la tête, puis il lui donna un baiser, un profond et indigent baiser qui laissa sa tête se balancer une fois qu'il la libéra. « On à pas fini », marmonna-t-il, le désir lacérant chacun de ses mots alors qu'il prit sa main libre et la guida vers le milieu de sa poitrine, son sternum dur sous ses doigts. « Ne jamais poignarder ici. Trop d'os. » Il glissa sa main inférieurement, ses muscles se contractant sous ses doigts. « Ici. L'angle du couteau passe en dessous. »

Eleanor hocha la tête, ayant du mal à diriger son attention sur la leçon et non pas sur la tentation de sa peau nue. Charles avait toujours été un homme séduisant, mais vêtu seulement de son pantalon, pieds nus et cheveux dénoués par sa main sur une plage, avec une concentration absolu et la mer dans son dos, il était de chaque pouce le pirate que la rue murmurait qu'il était – le seigneur pirate qu'elle avait l'intention de le voir devenir.

Ses muscles la brûlaient au moment où il fut suffisamment satisfait pour déclarer que la leçon était finie, le ciel commençant à pâlir à l'est, premier indice de l'aube qui mettrait encore une heure à apparaître au large. Ils était tout deux couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et la brise de l'océan la fit frissonner alors qu'ils lui tournait le dos pour retourner aux campements. « Garde ça, » dit-il d'un ton bourru, faisant un geste de la tête vers le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours, son poids plus familier dans sa main maintenant qu'elle avait une certaine confiance dans la façon de l'utiliser. « Et garde le sur toi tout le temps. »

« Même avec toi ? »

« Surtout avec moi. » Il lui sourit, passant son bras autour de ses épaules et pressant un baiser sur sa tempe, mais elle entendit la vérité sombre qu'il essayait de cacher, malgré le geste intime – qu'il était un homme dangereux avec une liste croissante d'ennemis, et qu'elle était importante pour lui.

Et cela faisait d'elle une cible.

Mais dans la façon dont Eleanor voyait les choses, elle était déjà une cible. Vane la rendait plus forte, et ensemble, ils trouveront un moyen de ramener cet endroit au talon. Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa tente, plaçant soigneusement le couteau à côté de ses chaussures, puis se mit à genoux comme elle avait voulu le faire des heures plus tôt, pour lui montrer à quel point elle appréciait ses efforts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et un chapitre 4 traduit, un !**

 **Je suis folle de cette fanfiction :D**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Jack remarqua le poignard manquant. Quand il posa la question, Charles haussa simplement les épaules, une décision qu'il regretta lorsque la curiosité de son ami se changea en suspicion.

« Allons, Charles, je sais que tu es pointilleux quand il s'agit de tes lames. Il n'a pas simplement disparu. »

« Laisse tomber, » marmonna Vane sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux du feu. Il était parfaitement content d'être assis seul sur le sable avec son rhum jusqu'à ce que Jack décide de le rejoindre et de gloser sur ce putain de couteau.

« Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une option. Tu vois, nous savons tout les deux qu'il n'a pas, comme je l'ai dit, disparu. Si il avait été volé, tu l'aurais recherché, et ce même si il y avait quelqu'un d'assez fou pour te voler dans ce campement, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Que tu sois indifférent au sujet de ses allées et venues indique que tu _sais_ où il à disparu, ce qui signifie que tu à fait don de celui-ci. Donc, il est maintenant en possession d'une certaine Eleanor Guthrie. »

« Va te faire foutre, Jack. »

Le bruit que fit son ami fut quelque chose entre un rire et un grognement. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

Charles grogna une réponse, et tourna son attention vers la bouteille de rhum tenue lâchement entre ses doigts. Il était tard et le campement était calme, la plupart des hommes endormi où à l'auberge où à la taverne. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore sur la plage, Charles n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, habituellement maintenant il aurait également fait sa route jusqu'à la taverne, cajolé Eleanor dans une alcôve où dans une arrière chambre, et l'aurait attendue pendant une dizaine d'agréable minutes avant de s'asseoir à une table dans la taverne pour écouter les nouvelles du jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libre pour la nuit.

Mais quelque chose au sujet de la nuit où il avait trouvé Eleanor dans sa tente avait laissé Charles instable, et les questions incessantes de Jack n'aidaient pas.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il lui avait offert le poignard, dont elle aurait besoin pour être en mesure de se défendre. Et ce n'était même pas le fait qu'il lui avait appris comment l'utiliser, quelqu'un avait bien besoin de le faire. Mais sur ce tronçon sombre de plage, chaque désir de protection qu'il avait travaillé pour enterrer revenait à la vie en hurlant, et il l'avait laissé faire, il s'était laissez allez lui-même dans ce moment avec elle, prenant soin d'elle, pas seulement comme la source de leur revenue mais comme quelque chose de plus. Il avait laissé la colère contre son père de merde s'allumer dans son ventre et le diriger, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une lame dans sa main et qu'elle soit armée d'un semblant de connaissance de comment l'utiliser.

C'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser disparaître, que plutôt que la rejoindre dans son lit, il n'avait pas pu laisser passer un autre putain de moment sans savoir qu'elle avait les moyens de se protéger. C'était une ruée de soulagement et d'affection qui s'était emparé de lui quand il l'avait trouvée attendant dans sa tente, un baume immédiat sur son humeur aigre après une journée apparemment sans fin sur le pont.

Il était de savoir que, malgré le nombre de fois où il s'était dit que cette chose avec Eleanor était temporaire, ses sentiments pour elle ne l'étaient pas. Teach avait raison – un morceau d'elle était monté à bord du navire avec lui, un morceau d'Eleanor qui était ancrée jusqu'à présent dans ses côtes qu'il ne pourrait jamais arracher.

Jack était toujours à radoter à ses côtés, mais Charles l'ignora alors qu'il se leva et qu'il marcha loin du campement. Jack était assez intelligent pour ne pas le suivre sur la plage, que ce soit son silence, où l'ensemble de ses épaules, où une connaissance innée qui venait du fait d'avoir passé tant de temps dans la compagnie de l'autre.

Charles marcha jusqu'à ce que la ruée des vagues soit plus forte que le bruit des feux, jusqu'à l'odeur de l'océan domine celle de tant d'hommes vivant dans un petit endroit, puis il se trouva une place dans le sable, encore chaud de la lumière du soleil de la journée. Il n'était pas assez fou pour être désarmé, et il était impossible de se détendre complètement, mais ses épaules se desserrèrent et ses respirations s'approfondirent alors qu'il regardait l'océan.

La vérité était que il ne savait plus ce qu'il était en train de foutre avec Eleanor. Certaines nuits, il pensait que cela pourrait être la même chose pour elle, cette chose entre eux qui avait commencé comme un jeu de puissance, mais qui s'était en quelque sorte transformé en tout autre chose. Elle avait du pouvoir sur lui, ce qui devrait être raison instantanée de rompre tout lien, mais même si il n'y avait pas les enchevêtrements d'affaires, il n'aurait pas pu le faire.

Il était amoureux d'elle.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour se l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait ignorer plus longtemps. Le nier était plus dangereux que de le reconnaître, il devait planifier pour cela, s'endurcir face à ça de sorte que toute faiblesse sera compensée. Il ne sera pas pris par surprise par ça, ne permettra à personne de le lui jeter au visage comme une insulte sans y être préparé.

Charles aimait Eleanor – mais ce n'était pas une épopée romantique pour les âges. C'était quelque chose qui le griffait dans sa gorge et qui tordait son estomac – c'était une peur pour sa sécurité quand il était trop longtemps en mer, ce qui était tout à fait déraisonnable, mais il était impuissant à arrêter cela.

Il entendit ses pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne prenne place à côté de lui dans le sable, d'abord silencieusement, puis se blottissant contre lui en soupirant alors qu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira plus près. « Jack m'a dit que tu étais parti, » dit-elle calmement, ses doigts jouant avec l'un des pendentifs suspendus au-dessus de sa chemise.

« Jack doit à apprendre à la fermer, » Charles ne quitta pas l'eau des yeux, son pouce frottant distraitement l'épaule d'Eleanor et sa voix était calme. En vérité, il était heureux qu'elle l'ait trouvée, heureux que alors qu'il travaillait toujours pour traiter ce bordel qu'il allait faire au sujet d'être amoureux de cette femme, qu'ils soient loin des regards indiscrets.

« Je me suis arrêté pour parler avec Teach sur le chemin pour te trouver. Il prévoit de mettre les voiles demain midi. » Son humeur devait être contagieuse. Les paroles d'Eleanor était douces, comme si parler trop fort pourrait perturber la paix du soir.

« Tu lui a donné une avance ? »

« Je l'ai fait. Canne à sucre. Un peu de ceci. » Eleanor était toujours calme, mais elle exhala tout à coup, envoyant son souffle chatouiller sa peau. « Nous ferions une sacrée équipe, si tu étais capitaine. »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire, sa main tombant de son épaule pour faire glisser ses doigts sur le haut de ses seins. « Ce qu'on ferait ensemble serait bien », lui accorda-t-il, mais sa voix était remplie de suggestion, et Charles ne voulait vraiment plus parler d'affaires si il devait être de retour en mer avant midi. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour amadouer Eleanor et l'amener sur ses genoux, ses genoux à elle s'enfonçant dans le sable de chaque côté de ses hanches, la chaleur de ses cuisses le saignant à travers son pantalon, puis il l'embrassa.

Et peut-être qu'elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui dire avec ce baiser – peut-être arrivait-elle à lire dans la pression de son pouce le long de sa mâchoire et dans le resserrement de ses bras autour de sa taille aussi facilement que dans ses livres de comptes. Où peut-être pas. A la fin, cela ne comptait pas vraiment – Eleanor n'était pas le genre de femmes qui accordait beaucoup de valeur dans les jolis mots. Trop d'hommes le lui en avait offert dans sa vie pour qu'elle y croie, de toute façon.

Alors Charles ne dit pas un putain de mot.

* * *

« Non. »

Eleanor le fusilla du regard derrière son bureau, la chaise dur contre son dos alors qu'elle le regardait se pencher en arrière, sa posture décontractée en contradiction directe avec la fureur qui brûlait dans ses yeux. « Pourquoi non ? » Grogna-t-elle, irritée. Elle avait passée des mois à penser à cela, et son plan était logique et efficace. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de refuser.

« Tu es en train de me demander de trahir Teach. » Il ne délibéra pas plus, tirant une pièce de huit familière de sa poche et en détachant ses bras croisés afin de la faire sauter entre ses phalanges. Il avait oublié à quel point elle le connaissait bien maintenant, oublier que ce qui apparaissait comme de l'insolence et de l'ennui à quelqu'un d'autre lui révélait à elle combien ses émotions était en suspens – parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas juste une pièce de huit qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

Et elle les avait vus ensemble – vu la relation d'un père et d'un fils. Elle savait que Charles était l'héritier présomptif, que Teach avait l'intention de lui laisser l'héritage qu'ils allaient construire ensemble, mais Eleanor n'était pas une femme patiente.

Pas plus qu'elle ne souffrirait de l'influence que Teach avait sur Charles plus longtemps. Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas la défier directement, assez pour savoir que cette chose entre Charles et elle avait des dents et que si cela était acculé, son quartier-maître la choisirait, elle. Au lieu de cela, Teach rabaissait son autorité à chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui, et Dieu sait ce que les mots de sagesse de l'homme donnaient sur Charles quand ils étaient en mer, à des miles et des miles de l'influence d'Eleanor.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça pour toujours, et si Teach ne pousserait pas Charles à choisir son camp, alors elle le ferait.

« Tu veux être un putain de quartier-maître pour toujours ? »

Ses yeux clignèrent alors qu'il tourna son regard sur elle, la pièce disparaissant dans sa paume. « Il n'y a pas une goutte de loyauté en toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Ria-t-il, un son dur et amer alors que ses yeux se rétrécissait. « Comment cela se pourrait-il quand tu à grandit dans ce putain d'endroit, entouré de gens qui ne sont fidèles qu'à eux-mêmes. »

« Comme si tu savais la moindre putain de chose sur la loyauté, » Ricana-t-elle et elle sut que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire avant même que sa mâchoire ne se crispe, ses lèvres se serrant en une ligne mince et dure.

« J'en sais beaucoup plus que toi, » répondit-il après un silence difficile. « Un capitaine qui gouverne par la peur seule ne sera pas capitaine très longtemps. La loyauté, au navire, à l'équipage, aux uns les autres… Tu devrais maintenant savoir que ce putain de mot signifie quelque chose pour moi. Que ma _loyauté_ signifie quelque chose pour moi. » Il y avait une touche amère derrière ces dernières paroles, un dégoût avec elle et lui-même dans la torsion de ses lèvres. « Tu ne le reconnaîtrai pas même si tu l'avais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, son tempérament enflammé s'entourant autour de sa langue tel un serpent. Malgré le ton qu'il avait pris avec elle, comme si elle était une enfant dans le besoin d'être grondé, Eleanor n'était pas stupide. Cela pouvait être enterré sous sa colère bouillonnante et son dégoût, mais elle entendait ce qu'il ne dira pas – qu'il lui avait offert s _a_ loyauté, et que malgré cela, malgré tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, assis en face d'elle maintenant, il savait qu'elle se détournerait de lui si cela convenait à ses objectifs.

Mais tel qu'était les choses, il était dans son intérêt de le garder à ses côtés, et peut-être que cette conversation était un bon rappel des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était impliquée avec Charles Vane en tout premier lieu.

Peut-être qu'elle avait _besoin_ de ce rappel, maintenant plus que jamais. Maintenant, quand ses baisers et son toucher était plus imbibés de désir que jamais, mais que quelque chose de tendre et de doux s'allumait dans ses yeux quand il l'a regardait – maintenant, quand elle buvait trop et qu'elle se retrouvait à regarder le jeu des chandelles sur le contours de ses joues, les flammes brûlant dans ses yeux bleus, et qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui.

« Ma loyauté n'est pas le sujet de la conversation, » dit-elle finalement, quand il devint clair qu'il continuerait à bouillonner en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. « Ce n'est pas à propos de loyauté. C'est à propos de se faire un putain d'avenir pour toi-même. »

Charles n'avait jamais été un homme enclin à rester calme, mais le silence qui le dépassait alors qu'il l'a regardait fixement dans une indignation flagrante qui provoqua un frisson le long de son dos. Et il resta ainsi un long moment, ne bougeant pas, mais l'évaluant, dépouillant chaque masque qu'elle n'ait jamais porté. « Un avenir ? » demanda-t-il finalement non sans un peu de mépris, sa voix basse mais les mots coupant comme des rasoirs alors qu'il l'a regardait, un soupçon d'une offre qu'elle avait refusé de reconnaître pendant des semaines s'attardant sur sa langue malgré la colère tourbillonnant autour de lui.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » rétorqua-t-elle, refusant de céder au murmure d'un autre avenir, celui qui n'existait pas pour les femmes comme elle où pour les hommes comme Charles.

« Va te faire foutre, Eleanor. » Il sauta brusquement sur ses pieds, bousculant le fauteuil quand il se mit debout et ne prenant pas la peine de le remettre droit avant de sortir tel une tornade de son bureau, la porte ouverte claquant derrière lui.

Et elle le laissa partir, parce que Eleanor et Charles était vraiment trop semblables, et elle savait que, malgré sa première réaction du à un réflexe, il se rangerait à ses côtés. Il ferait passer ses ambitions d'abord, parce peu importe sa loyauté envers Teach, peu importe ce que cet homme avait fait pour lui au fil des années, jusqu'à ce que Charles soit capitaine de son propre navire, il sera tenu de suivre les ordres d'un autre et la chose qu'il voulait le plus au monde était d'être libre de toute personne qui pourrait le sauver. Si cela signifiait qu'il devrait faire un pacte avec le diable – avec _elle –_ alors il le fera.

Et elle suppose que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être – Eleanor n'avait jamais été une belle journée d'été. Elle était une tempête dans la mort de la nuit, un navire tueur dont les hommes se souviendront avec crainte dans leur cœur, et Charles Vane naviguait depuis si longtemps en elle qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour changer de cap maintenant.

Pourtant, quand elle regarda Teach quitta son île sur la plage un mois plus tard, Charles n'était pas à ses côtés. Il resta avec ses hommes, ses yeux plissés contre l'éblouissement du soleil alors qu'il regardait son mentor ramer dans la baie, son visage n'étant qu'un masque dur. Et quand la barque fut trop loin dans l'eau pour qu'on puisse la voir, il ne regarda pas vraiment vers elle avant de se retourner vers ses hommes et de disparaître dans les campements.

Il ne vint pas à la taverne. Quand il célébra son nouveau capitanat, ce n'était pas avec elle. Elle se disait que cela n'avait pas d'importance si il baisait une des putes ce soir, si il avait choisi de se délecter avec ses hommes au lieu de partager la victoire avec son orchestrateur – elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Ils ne s'étaient fait aucune promesse, et il connaissait la vérité de ça depuis le départ.

 _Je sais que tu m'utilises pour tes propres fins._

C'était vrai dans leur première nuit ensemble, et c'était vrai maintenant. Peu importe à quel point les lignes s'était estompés entre eux, peu importe comment elle n'était même plus certaine de pouvoir appeler ce qu'ils faisait dans un lit _« baiser »,_ peu importe comment la victoire était creuse sans lui ou comment elle avait un goût amer de cendres sur sa langue.

Elle avait gagné. Elle se tenait sur la plage, fière et forte, et tout Nassau savait que son pouvoir ne ferait qu'accroître. Elle bannissait les capitaines et elle en faisait des nouveaux comme il lui plaisait. L'île était sienne, à elle seule.

Et ainsi était son lit.

* * *

Tout le monde se réjouit du changement de garde.

Eleanor avait pris depuis longtemps l'habitude de l'antagonisme et du respect donné à contrecoeur des équipages de pirates pour elle, mais dans le sillage de la capitainerie de Vane, le changement était sans équivoque.

Elle n'était pas l'une d'entre eux. Peu importe la quantité de pièces qu'elle leur faisait gagner, où avec qui elle baisait. Elle n'était pas un homme, et par conséquent, ils lui avaient envoyé son roi qu'elle avait fait.

Mais quel genre de roi faisait Charles Vane.

Les questions entre eux restaient tendues à la suite du bannissement immédiat de Teach. Vane restait sur la plage avec ses hommes, et quand elle lui rendait visite à sa tente, leur seule interaction était un échange d'informations laconiques sur les allées et venues d'un prix. Charles était tout indolent, ivre de rhum et vautré sur un fauteuil et il refusait de se lever pour lui adresser la parole, la fumée de son cigare tournant autour de lui.

« Merci, Miss Guthrie, » dit-il d'une voix traînante quand elle finissait de parler, sa voix provoquant un frisson dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux bleus glacés croisèrent les siens, un défi familier regardant tranquillement vers elle. Sa politesse et sa moquerie étaient à son meilleur, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son amusement habituel. Il ne la taquinait plus de cette façon qu'elle avait fini par réaliser que c'était un signe d'affection, il se contentait de l'appâter devant Jack et Anne.

« Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer, » lança-t-elle en redressant son dos et en le fusillant du regard en retour. « Ce serait un putain de gaspillage de mon investissement. » Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, ses derniers mots jetés par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle sortait de la tente.

Elle enterra l'inquiétude qui la titillait, l'inquiétude pour un homme dont elle était venue à se soucier malgré elle.

Et quand une tempête frappa trois jours plus tard, une pluie battante tombant sur la plage et le vent transformant le port en cauchemar moussant, Eleanor essaya de se dire qu'elle était inquiète pour sa bourse.

Qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de Charles Vane.

Qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre que son lit soit vide. Elle avait _choisi_ de se concentrer sur d'autres choses.

Qu'il ne lui manquait pas.

Elle n'y parvint pas.

* * *

Il fallut trois semaines avant que le _Ranger_ s'ancre dans le port, et Eleanor descendit sur la plage pour rencontrer l'équipage – pas pour voir comment allait Vane, parce _qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas –_ et pour vérifier leur cargaison, si il y en avait une.

Mais il fut impossible de manquer les dents serrées et la boiterie subtile avec lequel Charles se déplaçait sur la plage. Pour presque tout le monde, ce ne serait pas perceptible, mais Eleanor avait passé un temps considérablement long à proximité du corps de cet homme, et dans la manière dont il se déplaçait, c'est qu'il avait mal.

« Un mot, Capitaine. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, son dos droit et ses yeux plissés contre l'éblouissement du soleil. Il leva vers elle un regard attentif, mais il hocha la tête, balayant sa main à travers le sable avec son irrévérence habituelle.

« Après toi. »

Elle ne reconnaissait pas la façon dont son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre ses côtes alors qu'elle lui tourna le dos, l'emplacement entre ses omoplates la picotant sous l'intensité de son regard. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il l'a regardait de la même manière qu'il le faisait avant, l'ombre d'un sourire en coin tirant sur ses lèvres dans une courbe qu'elle avait tracé avec sa langue tellement de fois qu'elle ne pouvait les compter.

Il y eu une brève conversation derrière elle, un bourdonnement de voix, mais elle entendit distinctement le _« va te faire foutre, Jack »_ de Charles et la conversation se termina là.

Au moment où il la suivit dans sa tente, tout sens de la retenue où de la raison avait fuit son esprit. Elle se retourna, son intention étant de lui donner une belle remontrance, de lui demander afin de savoir si il avait ramenée la prise où si il l'avait perdue, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à voir fut le soupçon faible d'amusement assombri par la douleur dans ses yeux, et quand elle se lança vers lui, ce n'était pas pour se déchaîner.

Il grogna quand son poids le frappa, sifflant entre ses dents alors qu'elle le heurta, quelque soit la blessure qu'il essayait de cacher, mais sa bouche était sur la sienne, et c'était comme avant. Ses bras l'entoura, écrasant son corps contre le sien, le baiser n'étant rien si ce n'est un besoin rude alors que les pinces qui tenaient ses cheveux étaient jetées à terre l'une après l'autre. Ils entrèrent dans un conflit et commencèrent à se battre pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, ses mains à elle tâtonnant sa ceinture d'épée dans un effort pour la laisser tomber au sol, lui luttant pour chasser dans le volume des ses jupes.

Elle parvint à accomplir sa tâche au même moment où sa main trouva son chemin entre ses jambes, et le bruit qu'il tira d'elle était à moitié un halètement et à moitié un gémissement. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, des semaines sans que _quelqu'un_ ne l'ait touchée, et il n'était pas tendre, mais Eleanor s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste oublier pendant quelques minutes, oublier comment les choses étaient devenues si compliquées entre eux, oublier son ressentiment à lui et son amertume à elle.

Mais elle ne voulait jamais oublier cette sensation quand il était en elle, qu'il était si désespéré d'elle qu'ils ne le faisaient même pas dans un lit. Il l'a pencha sur son bureau de fortune, ses doigts s'enroulant étroitement aux siens alors qu'ils saisissaient le bord de la table ensemble pendant qu'il l'a baisait, sa peau frappant dans la sienne, aucun d'entre eux n'étant en mesure de formuler des mots.

Cela se termina en quelques minutes, les laissant tout les deux tremblants. Il ne se retira pas immédiatement, son emprise sur ses mains se relâchant, son pouce caressant l'intérieur de son poignet avec une telle tendresse qu'elle faillit retirer sa main. Il embrassa la courbe de son cou une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne puisse retrouver ses esprits, mais quand elle put finalement se redresser, ses jupes tombant sur place, il l'a regardait comme si elle était un serpent lâché dans sa tente.

« Tu voulais un mot ? » Sa voix restait rude avec l'effet persistant de leur ébat alors qu'il se tenait là, se repliant dans son pantalon dont il commença à faire les boutons. Eleanor voyait à travers sa désinvolture forcée si facilement qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il se dérangeait encore à faire semblant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas, putain ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et bien qu'il parvint à ne pas à grimacer, un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux. « Mauvais temps. »

« Tu es blessé. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Ce n'est pas rien. Laisse-moi voir. »

« Ce n'est pas ton putain de problème, Eleanor. » Il se moqua devant son expression sans aucun doute choquée, sa voix se refroidissant en quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. « Tu n'a pas été dans mon lit depuis des semaines. Une baise rapide ne te donne pas la domination sur moi. »

C'était un mensonge, et ils le savaient tout les deux. Le fait même que cette _baise rapide_ soit arrivée, les circonstances dans lesquelles ils étaient à l'heure actuelle, était un témoignage de sa domination, mais Eleanor ne le dit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle choisit la communication tactique, souriant, et défaisant le bouton de sa chemise. « C'est tout ce que tu veux, Charles ? Une baise rapide ? » Ses yeux la suivirent automatiquement alors qu'elle ouvrait un autre bouton, puis un autre.

« Quel que soit le putain de jeu auquel tu es en train de jouer, je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Mais il _était_ intéressé, parce qu'elle ne manquait pas la façon dont ses yeux suivait ses mouvements, la façon dont son pouls sautait dans sa gorge, et le changement subtil de son poids alors qu'elle continuait à se déshabiller. « Tu es celui qui à choisi de m'éviter ces dernières semaines », lui rappela-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas.

« Peut-être que voir la salope manipulatrice que tu es m'a appris quelque chose. »

Se penchant plus près, Eleanor dénoua le bouton final de sa chemise, ses lèvres juste à quelques pouces de son oreille alors qu'elle chuchota « Menteur. Tu aimes ça. Tu as toujours aimé ça. »

« Va te faire foutre, Eleanor, » Cracha-t-il, mais ses mains étaient sur elle, dégageant la chemise de ses épaules. Son poids était lourd, familier alors qu'il l'a poussait sur le lit, son baiser aussi brutal que la poigne de ses doigts. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans la façon dont il pétrissait sa poitrine, pinçant la peau tendre et raclant ses dents le long de son cou.

Elle s'en moquait. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de viscéral dans leur besoin l'un de l'autre, leur désir étant aussi tranchant qu'une lame et tout aussi dangereux.

Charles commença à pousser ses jupes, mais elle voulait sa peau sur la sienne, elle le voulait sans tout ce tissu. Il grogna quand ses ongles se creusèrent dans ses biceps, le poussant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à le faire sur le côté. Il vit ce qu'elle voulait faire au moment où elle commença à tâtonner avec les liens de sa jupe, les saisissant et libérant les lacets. Il y eu un moment où ils furent distrait en rejetant à la hâte ce qui leur restait de vêtements, mais à peine avait-elle jetée sa jupe que Eleanor prit ce qu'elle voulait. Lançant une jambe sur ses hanches, elle le chevaucha trop vite pour lui laisser reprendre le contrôle, roulant ses hanches vers l'avant alors que ses ongles griffaient son torse.

Il jura vicieusement, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'elle le prit en elle plus profondément, ses hanches se serrant contre les siennes. Quand ses yeux se verrouillèrent aux siens un instant plus tard, elle entrevit la nostalgie persistante dans son regard noir, mais quoi qu'il puisse ressentir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie. Charles s'assit alors sans avertissement et saisit sa bouche avec la sienne, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir en place. Son autre main se glissa sur sa hanche, ses doigts se creusant dans sa peau douce assez fort pour laisser un hématome, la guidant, la gardant là où il le voulait, affirmant son contrôle en dépit de sa position au-dessus de lui.

Et elle le laissa faire, parce qu'à la fin de la journée, Charles serait sien, et ils le savait tout les deux.

C'est pourquoi elle le laissa la retourner sur le dos, et malgré les baisers durs et les morsures de ses dents, ses va-et-vient devirent plus lents, taquin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eleanor pour qu'elle réalise ce qu'il était en train de la prier, qu'elle se donne à lui comme elle le faisait auparavant, sans réserve. Mais Eleanor n'était plus la fille qu'elle avait été, et l'équilibre du pouvoir entre eux n'était plus ce qu'il était autrefois, alors elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau et lui donna un peu plus que quelques malédictions mordues qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir.

Aucun d'entre ne le reconnaissait, la bataille qui faisait rage entre eux, mais elle le voyait quand elle le regardait dans les yeux, le voile de la tempête à l'horizon qui arrivait droit sur elle elle le sentait presque dans chacun de ses mouvements, elle le voyait dans les bords durs de son sourire en coin quand il pouvait dire qu'elle se rapprochait de la jouissance, et au lieu de la pousser plus loin, il reparti en arrière. C'était la force de ses coups, ses hanches laissant sûrement une ecchymose dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et c'était cette tension rayonnant de lui, la colère se glissant entre eux juste à côté de leur plaisir.

Eleanor donnait aussi bien qu'elle recevait, en faisant glisser ongles dans son dos, ne savant pas si c'était de la sueur où du sang qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était avide de lui, elle l'avait toujours été, et si l'obscurité en lui était proche de la surface où enfoui sous son masque calme, il était toujours là. Il s'enlaçait avec elle, deux ombres se fondent dans un enchevêtrement de contorsions de chairs, pas prêt de reculer.

Ils étaient tout les deux des personnes têtus. Cela était le cas depuis très longtemps.

Mais au final, elle avait toujours été sa faiblesse, et il l'avait toujours su, alors quand il ne parvint plus à en prendre davantage, il poussa en elle durement et rapidement. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, un baiser peu soigné, désordonné, qui était plus fait de dents et de langues que de lèvres, et l'angle qu'elle lui donnait fit qu'elle avait besoin de sombrer avec lui.

Ils restèrent couchés ensemble après, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des siens, le seul signe qu'il l'a voulait là et qu'il n'était pas sur le point de la jeter au milieu du campement où tout le monde savait qu'il venait juste de la baiser.

Deux fois.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, et il faisait chaud dans la tente, leurs corps étaient recouverts d'un fin éclat de sueur. Elle se dit qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas, qu'elle n'était pas profondément soulagée de l'avoir à ses côtés, de le sentir sur sa peau, même si il venait juste de passer plusieurs semaines en mer. Et quand elle roula sur le côté pour vraiment prendre un coup d'œil maintenant qu'il était nu, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas préoccupée par l'entaille le long de ses côtes.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement, faisant courir son ongle le long du bord de la plaie. Quelqu'un l'avait recousue comme on le pouvait en mer – avec soin, même si elle supposait qu'il s'agissait de Jack – mais leur activité récente l'avait laissée rougie et livide, l'un des points de sutures ayant sauté et un petit filet de sang coulait sur le côté. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa propre peau montra un frottis rouge laid, et il y avait un commentaire quelque part ici, son sang sur elle, mais elle l'ignora.

« Ton investissement vivra un autre jour, » dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux, sa respiration se ralentissant, mais la morsure restant dans ses paroles.

« Charles. »

Il l'a regarda alors, sa tête enfouit dans son propre bras tel un coussin, les lignes dures qu'il portait si bien se lissant par l'épuisement assouvi que lui donnait toujours une ruée. Le brun riche de sa peau faisait que ses yeux semblaient plus pâles, fantomatiques alors qu'il l'a regardait avec tellement de questions et aucune réponse.

Mais quoi qu'il chercha, il posa sa main sur sa joue, sa peau rugueuse contre sa peau douce alors que son pouce caressait sa mâchoire, un toucher doux qui la maintient captive. « Tu m'as manquée, » dit-il enfin, et ce fut si calme et si faible qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait dit cela. Mais ses yeux se durcirent et bien qu'il ne retira pas sa main, sa voix était froide quand il ajouta : « Mais demande moi de trahir mes hommes encore une fois et je te coupe la gorge moi-même. »

Elle voulait lui dire qu'il était un menteur – il ne pouvait pas plus lui faire du mal qu'il ne pouvait abandonner sa vie de capitaine pour une vie de loisirs – mais il croyait en cela en cet instant, et même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment la tuer, elle avait toujours su que Charles Vane était un homme dangereux. Alors, elle hocha la tête, et elle embrassa ses doigts alors qu'ils se déplaçaient sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'aveugler sur ce côté de lui, bon où mauvais, ce côté faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était.

Haussant sur ses épaules une chemise propre alors qu'elle se releva, Eleanor remit sa jupe, se faisant assez décente pour récupérer une cruche d'eau a à peine dix pas de la tente. « Reste là, » dit-elle à Charles, qui ricana seulement en retour.

Une fois qu'elle fut de retour, Eleanor posa la bassine, y trempa un chiffon et elle revint à ses côtés après avoir jeté avec impatience sa jupe. Il l'a regarda, une inattendue expression douce sur son visage alors qu'elle commença à nettoyer autour de ses points de sutures, essuyant soigneusement la crasse, le sel et le sang, et il lui dit ce qui était arrivé en mer alors qu'elle travaillait, sa main dans ses cheveux. Et pendant un instant, ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé, et cela devrait lui faire peur, mais il n'en était rien.

Et c'était tout aussi terrifiant.


End file.
